Home is Where You Are
by Eomyn
Summary: AU. Summer of 1999. When AJ Chegwidden unites the forces of two lawyers who never met to investigate a mishap on the Henry, some lives are changed forever.
1. Union of forces

**Summary: AU. Summer of 1999. When AJ Chegwidden unites the forces of two lawyers who never met to investigate a mishap on the Henry, some lives are changed forever.**

**Disclaimer: I write everything for entertainment purposes only. Don't sue me, I don't own anything, and I don't have any money.**

**That story comes from watching ROE a second time, and having an idea with planes and craziness. Back then, I said to myself, 'hell, just go with it'. So, I did. I loved writing it!  
Last week, I retrieved it from the dust it had accumulated from being untouched on my hard drive since March, 2008. It was the first story I wrote from A to Z, not beginning in the middle like I always do. Okay, no aircraft or military protocol specialist here. I took the 'weirder things have happened' thing really seriously.**

**Sit back, relax, and just enjoy.**** And if you'd leave some lil' note at the end, I'd be honored. **

_**Edit: it was reported to me that the original script did need clarification, I hope this is better. Plus, you're right. Some of it was confusing.**_

* * *

Monday, June 14, 1999  
1855 Zulu – 2055 local  
Fantail of the USS Patrick Henry  
Somewhere in the Adriatic Sea

Let me introduce myself.

Lieutenant Commander Harmon 'Harm' Rabb, Jr., USN. I've been an aviator, F-14's, for thirteen years now. I went to the Academy, Annapolis class of '85, then in flight school. From there, I had three very, very good friends. Lieutenant Commander Jack 'Keeter' Keeter. Lieutenant Commander Sturgis Turner. And Lieutenant junior grade Diane Schonke.

Keeter. He's a pilot, like me. Trained on F-14's, like me. In fact, we often fly our missions together. I'm lead, he's my wingman – I can't help it, I'm _better_. I remember him, a while ago, asking me for advice. He was offered a job at the CIA and didn't know if he wanted to take it. I just told him 'do what your guts enjoy best' and he stayed fighter pilot. We're currently deployed aboard the USS Patrick Henry. My second, his third tour on board this ship. Not as much memories as on the Seahawk. The ship we crossed the line in – February 3, 1987. I still remember it, and I'm sure he does too. He's married. Keeter's married. To a very pretty five foot seven Hispanic-type civilian. Sometimes I can't believe it. I mean… he used to have one girl in each port. And one day, he comes back married from a one day leave in Spain. Five years and counting. Always faithful. I know him. And I'm a little jealous sometimes. I never was the 'one girl in each city' type. Okay, maybe a little, when we stayed in one place for a long time. The only one I ever loved is dead. Three years and counting. May you rest in peace, Diane.

Diane. March 18, 1964 - May 27, 1996. A real genius. She was murdered by her former XO on board the Seahawk, because she could end his career. He didn't report her complaint of sexual harassment. Hopefully, the case was quickly and correctly solved. Captain Hollbarth won a life sentence in Leavenworth. It was one of the few deployments where I wasn't on the Seahawk. It wasn't easy, but I put my mind as ease with it. Now, I only have good memories. Almost. My friends were there for me. Thanks, folks. I'll never forget my Crypto friend. She really was beautiful…

Sturgis Turner. He's a bubblehead. Short enough to sleep in those tiny boxes, I suppose. And one day, he got into the law program. Since then, he serves as a JAG on subs. He's on deployment too, somewhere near Iceland I think. He's sometimes thinking about transferring on dry land. Something I would never do on my own free will. If it makes you happy, buddy! Maybe sometimes you'll pay us a visit. We'd like to see you soon. Above the water.

I love my life. I was born a pilot. _Third_ generation, actually. Gramps was killed in '42 during World War II, my Dad in Nam. At least I have graves to visit. They're not far from each other, in Pennsylvania. I myself had a very close call in '91. I came a few feet away from a ramp strike. They checked me, the plane and the weather. I was cleared and kept my flight status. More fear than hurt. My former RIO is currently Keeter's. Lt. Cdr. Kevin Mace's one of the most experienced him or I ever had. With Skates – Lt. Elisabeth Hawkes, we're so lucky. And, frankly, we all passed thirty. The old guys. When you know that the crew average age is twenty one…

On the flight deck, a helo just landed. Pilots and RIOs all know what this is all about. Why a helo landed at 2115. Mishap investigation. I should know, I was there, I witnessed the whole thing. We were flying over the Kosovo's no fly zone. Four birds in the air. Mine, Keeter's, Snake's and Bear's. Keeter and I had our mission carried on. Bear did encounter small difficulties – okay, big – and tried to go back to the carrier. Snake stayed with her, at a secure level. Bear had the mishap. Keeter and I weren't not far. Witnesses. No harm for the crews, we're just a little shaken up.

Mishap equals JAG investigation. Damn.

Pilots don't like lawyers. Pilots like pilots – same bird's better – and RIOs. Lawyers have serious tendencies to consider us as crazy and unfit people. What do they know? They're pencil pushers. I never care, why should I?

* * *

1940 Zulu – 2140 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Officer's wardroom

_Here_ I finally am.

It's my second visit on the ship. My JAG partner is already here. Actually, I don't know him. And it's not just because he's not based from the headquarters, like I am. Our CO also keeps him buried in subs. Commander Sturgis Turner became a bit famous for that trait, actually. So, he's a squid. Why am I not surprised?

As for me? Well, since last January, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie, USMC.

We're here to investigate on a mishap due to technical problems. At least, that's what they told me. Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, my C.O., didn't say much about the case. He just grunted once or twice, and then made Commander Tuner is my partner. He insisted on repeating that we were going into a war zone, and that we had to respect the rules and interfere as little as possible with the scheduled missions. That is probably why I only arrived at 2115. And that I have yet to meet that bubblehead-squid.

When he came into the room, I extended my hand towards him. A quick flick of surprise passed on his face. That is curious. I'm _sure_ he saw a Marine before.

We greeted, introduces ourselves, and then, he jump right into business.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He seemed surprised to be there, and to tell the truth, I was, too.

"No, Commander. Do you have any reserves?" Like working with a Marine?

"No, Colonel. I just happen to know very well our two prime witnesses." I quickly shot a glance to the witness list. I knew what to look for. I read the files during transportation – well, the preliminary report about the mishap, and the eight service records.

"Lt. Commanders Jack Keeter and Harmon Rabb?"

"Yes, Keeter and Harm. We go way back, up to Annapolis. It's clearly stated in my service record that I at least am acquainted with two witnesses, so, why me?"

I wasn't told of any specific reason, so I just told him what I believed to be true. I had never done an investigation like this either. It _was_ strange.

"I'm a Marine, you are a submariner. Maybe you'll have the truth being their friend. Investigations involving pilots and RIOs are never easy… the little club is closed to intruders."

"It's more than that, Colonel. I live to see their faces the first time they see you." So _that_ is why he was surprised. And?

"Why is that, Commander?"

"I can't tell." He sounded like a child who had been told a secret, and was teasing a friend with it. Except that we're not children. Nor friends.

"Commander… Do I have to use force? I'm prepared for anything." I'm primary on this. I need to know any and all peculiars in order to be effective. That squid was starting to annoy me.

"You asked." He was borderline insubordinate. Good thing I'm not his superior. "Well, Colonel, put on a Navy uniform, junior grade bars and you're a ghost. The ghost of our long gone friend." Okay, I wasn't expecting any of _that_.

"Ghost, Commander?" And I had no time for stupid ghost stories.

"Yes, Colonel. She – Lieutenant Diane Schonke – was murdered three years ago. She was our best friend, an excellent cryptograph officer. She and Commander Rabb were very close." Okay, maybe that isn't a stupid ghost story. It would render the investigation either easier, or more difficult. Something I didn't need. Time is _against_ us.

"Thank you. I understand. War time and war zone mishap. Pilots. Plus, we are on a tight schedule here. They figured that somehow we'll have more luck with the crew. May I suggest we begin at once?" No time to lose.

"Very well, Colonel. Let's go see if they're right." Okay, the good impression that squid had made on me was back. When he wasn't acting like a child, he seemed very dedicated, and very capable. Probably very agreeable to work with, too.

"Commander?"

"Colonel?"

"I'm unfamiliar with carriers. Can you lead the way?"

"Yes, Colonel. This way, please."

And very nice, too.

* * *

_(Sturgis)_

1955 Zulu – 2155 local  
Same location

So, boys. I hope you don't believe in ghosts. Keet', you will be surprised. Harm, you will be… well, I'm not entirely sure. I hope to see you alone after this. _She_ insisted on beginning now. I concur. It wasn't not good to have her on board without knowing.

We arrived in the officers' wardroom, and took a seat. To a young ensign standing there, she ordered tea. Huh, Colonel… a beer would go a longer way. Okay, maybe not in an official matter like this. We're on duty. But I know that slightly inebriated pilots talk better. And seeing how you're right about the fact that it _is_ a very little, and very closed club, well… we'll just have to see what they tell us.

"Colonel, who do we call?" I think I know where she wants to start, butt verification never killed anyone. I think.

"Commander, I suggest we drop rank. We're already outranking everyone involved in this. We're both on the O-5 pay rate. I'm Mac." Okay, no way I'm telling her she's wrong. But informality is good. I like that.

"Sturgis. So, who should we call?" Still waiting on that verification, Mac.

"Your friends. I want to hear first-hand what happened, witness side. See if there's any problem. You don't think they'll…"

"Have their story straight? No, Mac. Honestly, they have known procedure and me for the last eighteen years. I don't think they'll make themselves guilty of conspiracy or perjury. It'll be the truth. I'm not saying they'll talk a lot either. Solidarity is a strong word between pilots and RIOs. Air crews are very close, and the good ones even more so. Life, profound friendship and trust – they all depend on it.

"We'll see about that." She tuned back to the ensign that had just brought tea back. "Ensign, tell Lt. Commanders Keeter and Rabb to report here ASAP."

"Aye, ma'am." He saluted, and left the room one more time.

Beware boys, she's stubborn too. I hope you had your share of surprises today. And, Harm, _don't stare_.

* * *

_(Keeter)_

2000 Zulu – 2200 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Bunk immediately following Harm's

A knock on the door. Finally. I've been grounded and restricted to quarters almost all day. Damn.

Well, not exactly. Since Harm and I are bunkmates, I'm restricted to the next quarter. Why the hell does he have our bunk? His Silver Star' ribbon? This one he got right before the end of the Gulf war, when he stayed behind on low fuel to protect our troops and allies from enemies he spotted from the air, and had a second close call. The better grades he had at the Academy? I'm the older one. Damn.

Well, maybe I let him have it just because he's Harm. My best friend, and the best known part of our legend. At least, I'm in khakis. I had the right to change uniforms. And I kept my wife's picture with me. She's my lucky charm. I kind of carry her _everywhere_…

I exited the bunk only to discover that lucky bastard who stayed next door.

"You too, Harm?" I still had no idea _where_ we were going.

"Yeah. Well, the sooner the better. Let's get this over with. I don't know you, but I don't cope very well with grounding and restriction to quarters."

"Tell me about it." We were back from an hour of liberty for only thirty minutes and already I wanted to be out again.

He turned to the ensign who was still at attention after knocking on our doors.

"Ensign?"

"You're both expected in the officer's wardroom, sirs."

"Thank you, ensign." I replied, being nicer than the gigantic ape next to me.

"Aye, sir." He saluted, and left.

"Ready?" He was annoyed, I could tell, and I just love pushing his buttons.

"Are you deaf, Keet'?"

"Shut up, Harm. Let's go. Don't let JAGs wait." I took lead, and he followed me.

We just turned to reach the wardroom when he spoke again.

"I don't like outranking JAGs. They're not pilots." We're going to go far with remarks like that. I don't either, buddy. But I don't think we have any choice in the matter. Damn.

"Right with you. But hey, we're due to be promoted to full Commander by the end of the month, remember?"

"If they didn't stop it before it happens." His pessimism was tiring me. Okay, so it had already almost happened to him once, so what?

"Stop worrying. You were in that bird?" I was getting annoyed, too.

"No."

"So quit worrying and quit whining. I swear you won't die in combat. The ulcer you're cooking by all this overthinking will have you first." Gosh, I feel like the big brother here.

"Keet…"

"Shut up. We're here." Case in point. I stooped walking. He had to change attitude _before_ I opened that door.

"I'm lead, you enter first." Mission accomplished.

"Bastard" He was smiling.

I opened the door and froze the minute I saw the two occupants inside the room.

"Keet?" He asked from behind me. Good thing I hadn't resumed walking, or he would have come crushing into my back.

"You sure you want in?" I tried to warn him, as if anything could magically change.

"Yeah, why?" He said, the tone in his voice asking me if I was crazy, or just stupid.

"You didn't have you adrenaline high today." Well, you're _about_ to.

"Do I have to kick you?" He was getting annoyed again.

"Fine. Consider yourself warned." We had to go in anyway.

"You became paralyzed in the last minute?" Sturgis' voice. Harm's eyes widened. So, he knew _Sturgis_ was there.

"No, sir. You have to excuse Harm, he's the one who stopped walking." _As if_. But they don't know that.

He slaps my arm, hard. "Oww." He _didn't_ have to make me pay for that line.

"Commander Keeter, resume you walk. Carry Commander Rabb in if you have to. Ensign, you can go." Sturgis, again. He's the only one inside talking, so far. The same ensign that had come for our asses left the room, and the four of us alone.

"Aye, sir." I had two oak leafs in front of me, so I went formal. It felt weird to call Sturgis 'sir'.

"Walk." From Harm. Fine, if you say so.

Don't day I _didn't_ warn you.


	2. Ghostly hour

**Here's the second chapter. I am very, very happy to have a response on the story! Good and not so good.  
For those of you who read the first version of the first chapter, it's edited too. I hope I got rid of most of the confusion. Thanks for telling me, folks! I really want to make it better ^^  
Thanks to Leyte for the military details. I am taking those (and the mishap Harm _had _in '91) into consideration, even if I admit I'm a bit stuck. I remember the difference mattering/having an effect on him, so I don't really know what to do.  
**

**And if you'd leave some lil' note at the end, again, I'd be honored.**

* * *

_(Harm)_

2007 Zulu – 2207 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Officer's wardroom

Keeter enters the room, and I almost choke.

He was right, I didn't have my adrenaline high today. Sturgis and Diane. For a millisecond, it's like we all went back in time. She looks like her, anyway. Sturgis is outranking us? Since when? Promotions are twice a year. So… yeah. Since when?

I try not to stare as I enter, closing the hatch behind me. I _know_ she's not Diane. Diane is gone. I'm at peace with that. But I still stare.

Green. Marine. Silver oaks. Lieutenant Colonel. She is younger than us, maybe two or three years. And she's outranking us, too? So _not_ fair. What a pair of JAGs they got to question us. I really need to _quit_ staring.

"Commander. Commander. Commander Rabb. Harm." Yes. Me. It's me. Sturgis' voice is calling me. I straighten immediately. There is a superior officer in the room.

"Commanders Keeter and Rabb reporting as ordered, sir." I'm sure Keeter already said it but I can't help myself.

"We already know that. At ease." It comes from another voice. No way it's male. No way it's Diane. She was a New Yorker, born and raised. This voice comes from the west. Arizona. New Mexico, maybe? Finally, I'm _looking_ again. Staring is over. For the better. My eyes don't change direction, though. Sorry Colonel, I can't help it.

Commanders, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Keeter, you sit here. Harm, you'll sit there." Sturgis's voice again. I'm sure he used my name to be sure I'll register. And wake me up.

Okay, Sturgis, I am woken up. I look and go where I was told. Turning my back from Keeter, on the opposite side of the room. I sit, looking straight. She is sitting right in front of me. You're sure you want answers, Sturg'? I can almost hear them 'sorry buddy, and good luck'. _Thanks_, guys.

"So, Commander, why don't you tell me what happened?"

I really like her voice.

* * *

_(Keeter)_

2019 Zulu – 2219 local

"Commander, sir"

"Don't 'Commander, sir' me, Keet. You see anyone else here?"

I answered sarcastically. "Yeah, Harm and Diane's twin." Then paused. My voice was back to normal when I continued. Well, _almost_ normal. "When the hell did you have that third stripe filled? And why did you leave him with her? What the heck are you even doing here? I know you're a JAG, but didn't you have a special request approved by your C.O., submarine sea duty only or something? I can't believe you accepted to be above the water this time." I breathed again after my little tirade.

"Calm down, Keeter. First of all, I'm due for promotion next month, like you. I was requested here by my C.O. himself, with strict order to appear as a full Commander. After that, I'm back at my usual rank. It's my first assignment above the water in I don't know how long, and I admit it feels weird." He paused, too. I'm sure he knows it's better to breathe in between sentences. "I kind of expected you to understand why I let him with Mac – it's her nickname. Are the words 'three years and counting' mean anything to you? You have a normal deployment rate, a family and friends. When was the last time our buddy there," He said, pointing at Harm above his shoulder. "took more time than his mandatory leave? He's more like me, and I'm always gone. I have my dad and you two. Do I _really_ have to continue?" No, not really.

"Point taken."

"You froze. Stopped, if you prefer. You were the first here, and you tried to warn him. Because _that_ always works very well." it was his turn to be sarcastic.

"Never listens. He never listens. Especially if it's for his own good. You know, it's how we got our DFCs."

"Yeah, I know. You _both_ got medals for saving the CAG's life when flying a plane with mechanical and electronics problems."

"Yeah. I got mine back in '93. Routine training at Miramar, and then all of the sudden part of my wings was gone. I told him it was no good, but when did craziness ever stop him before? He got his in '96 when most of his electronics fried. Same ship, same CAG, same medal. So yeah, I tried to warn him, you saw how _well_ that worked."

"Keet, I suggest we go back to business. When this is over, we'll have our reunion. It's been _way_ too much time."

"Tell me about it. Okay, let me tell you one last thing… This," It was my turn to designate our friend. I went more subtle, and just used my head. "is tricky waters. I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I. So, what did happen two days ago?"

* * *

_(Mac)_

2028 Zulu – 2228 local

That's my luck.

I'm sent overseas to unite forces with a true bubblehead who happens to know our witnesses. Let it be luck he doesn't know the two pilots involved, as well. And, apparently, I'm a ghost twin. I hope the Admiral didn't know that particular detail when he sent me, or I would have to seriously ask myself what he was _on_. All this isn't very ethical. More like borderline illegal. Sturgis' probably right, though. We'll have more chance to gather information. It's not like we have a lot of time to finish this. We rarely get cooperation from air crews. Maybe _this time_…

Right in front of me is a very handsome and highly decorated pilot who's been staring at me for the last twenty minutes. The only time he wasn't was when he got to his seat. Distinguished Flying Cross, Silver Star, Kuwait, Libya. A Gulf veteran. I did my homework. The pair is well known in the USN pilot-RIO world for being crazy, stubborn and amazingly lucky. How come they never lost a RIO? The two are born _and_ bred pilots. Not really the type you'd expect to see with a wedding band. Well, the other squid has one. The one looking at me with his sea blue eyes doesn't. More true to the legend, I suppose. The squid with a girl in _each_ port. Impressive service records tend to do that to you. But I'm getting seriously _sidetracked_.

Ten minutes ago, I asked the handsome sailor there what happened. The only response I got is an intensive stare that makes me feel weird. Not creepy-weird. Just weird. But I'm here to investigate and I fully intend to do my job to the fullest extent of my abilities.

"Earth to Sailor. Earth to Sailor." I'm highly _non-formal_ but nothing else seems to work.

"What? Sorry, ma'am." I got through. Finally.

"What did happen three days ago?" Making sure he's really here.

"With all due respect, two." Yeah, he's back. Now, I can do my job.

"Now that you're here, answer my question." Am I that stupid? I _know_ squids tend to get lost very easy. The one sitting here's a perfect example.

"My friend's mishap." Game…

"Elaborate, Commander" Set, and…

Match. "Yes, ma'am. We were flying a reconnaissance mission over the no fly zone. Keeter and I were assigned a perimeter east to the one assigned to Snake and Bear." That's a good thing I learned the call signs too. I just knew he wouldn't use their proper names. _Pilots_… "We were about to join them before going back to the carrier when we saw Bear having difficulties. Snake was just near her. They were both unreachable. We were too far. It was over before we could reach them."

"Anything else you want to add, Commander?"

"We were lead, but way too far. We should have done something."

Well, there isn't much any of us can do about that now. There is no use dwelling on it.

"Thank you, Commander. That'll be all. Usually you should be grounded and confined to your quarters before we finish this investigation. Unfortunately this is a war zone. CAG denied our request for grounding and the skipper the one of confinement. Commander Keeter will return to your quarters. Do you understand the charges if we found out that you all build up a story to cover up a deliberate fault?"

I sincerely hope it's not. I never understood service members trying to sabotage their own equipment. As much as I love to put cocky and arrogant servicemen back to their place, I have the feeling that finding out those two are the guilty ones would greatly disappoint me. And I can't seem to figure out _why_.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fine. Consider yourself warned. That'll be all. Dismissed."

"Aye, ma'am"

He's back at attention before turning and leaving with his friend. They are tall. How come the even _fit_ in a cockpit? Anyway, this is sketchy, at best. No details at all. Let's hope Sturgis had something better. After that, we'll think about the ones we want to interview next. I was thinking Bear and Snake's RIOs.

* * *

_(Harm)_

2045 Zulu – 2245 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Just out of the officer's wardroom

"Done too, Keet'?" I ask him the second we're out of the room, and the door is closed back. Just after letting out a big sigh of relief.

"Yeah." He seemed relieved, too. But I'm sure, no more than me.

"When did Sturgis got promoted?" Was there anything I didn't know about? I'll kill Sturgis if there is.

"In two weeks, like us. He wears the full three stripes insignia upon order by the JAG himself. Don't spread it around. You don't wanna be pissing off a two star right now." _Duh_.

"Yeah, you're right. Good to have you back, bunkmate." I said, like I hadn't seen him in years.

"Go to hell, Harm. How'd it go?" All of the sudden it was his turn to be all serious.

"You _know_ we can't talk about it."

"And you damn well know that's not what I'm talking about." I had a feeling about that. Well, at least I tried.

"Yeah, well, since you seem to know how to make me talk I strongly suggest we go see the CAG and back to our quarters before you even try anything." Delay, delay, delay.

"Fine by me. Come on, squid. Let's go see CAG before I make you talk." He's very sure of _himself_ right now.

"Semper Fi, Jarhead."

"I swear I'll kick you six all the way back to San Diego!"

"Yeah, right." You _don't_ scare me, _squid_.


	3. First steps

**This wasn't written as a multi-chaptered story, more like a long, 20k+ one shot. So, I sincerely hope where I made the cuts doesn't ruin the story. Honestly.**

**Gosh, even I got confused about who was talking! I liked what I did, so I separated the last part of the whole thing, giving back to Sturgis' what was clearly his. Plus, I already think he talks too much as it is. Had I not changed it, he'd have monopolized half the chapter!**

**Thanks for the support and the reviews!  
And if you'd leave a lil' note at the end, I'd be honored.**

**

* * *

**

_(Mac)_

2049 Zulu – 2249 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Officer's Wardroom

He turns to me, and looks straight into my eyes.

"So, Mac, what do you have?"

"Not much. I have to admit your friend had quite a stare." That has _nothing_ to do with our case, but I still have to say it.

"You'll have to excuse him. Long story. Did he give you any detail?" One thing I can say, my colleague isn't _repenting_ at all. I'm not used to that attitude coming from people usually transporting us all around the globe. But when was the last time I ever worked closely with one? _Never_. Yeah, that's true.

"No, none. You?" Staying on main focus. Good.

"Not really. Just a phrase his RIO said. 'Keet, Keet, I think you better hurry. They're in trouble.' They were still too far to even have the possibility to do anything. They only witnessed, prayed and hoped for minimum damage. To the birds, too." Well, that's _more_ than what I got. Whatever.

"Okay, what now?" I could continue, and I could stop. No opinion there, really. It's been a long day, but I _am_ a Marine.

"It's late. I have…" He looked at his watch.

"2253 and 51 seconds." I responded automatically before he could say anything wrong.

"How do you do that?" Now he was staring, too. Do all squids stare? Or is a mark of respect, a proof of the superiority we have on them?

"Marine thing. You want to call it a night?" That _wasn't_ a bad idea after all, I realized as I tried to hide a yawn.

"Yeah. I got there directly from my sub. I'm exhausted." Little bubblehead is _tired_. Wait, I am too.

"Okay fine. The skipper gave us a free officer's quarter for our investigation. 0730 sharp tomorrow?"

"You're an early riser." _First to rise, first to get the reward. _At least, that's what I always heard.

"More like an insomniac." I paused. There was, of course, another reason. "CAG's never going to delay any scheduled flight. We can't go as we please, here, Sturgis."

The idea seemed to go a long way in his head. He wasn't used to see light of day, and I wasn't used to have a partner. It was some seconds before he answered me.

"You're right. Night, Mac." He held his hand out to me, and I took it.

"Night, Sturgis." I think we just became _friends_.

* * *

_(Sturgis)_

2059 Zulu – 2259 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
En route to the officer's quarters

We parted, each heading to our quarters. I like this Marine. She's a little strange, but I always got a good impression from her. She's easy on the eyes and nice. I think it could be great to be friend with her. My guts have a good feeling, and they're never wrong about people. Never. It probably comes from being the son of a Navy chaplain. Anyway, I'm beat. I'll be sleeping the _minute_ I'll be laying down.

* * *

_(Keeter)_

2115 Zulu – 2315 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Harm and Keeter's quarters

I could hear my friend turning and tossing in the upper bunk. I hate when he does that.

"Sleep, Harm. CAG cleared us for tomorrow. Preflight at 0800. He'll chew you out if you're late." I told him, as a warning.

"Tell me something I don't know. I just keep thinking about…" Wait, wait, I _know_ the answer to that one.

"The beautiful Jarhead who looks like Diane." Check…

"Yeah. She only looks like, Keeter." He stopped. "May I add 'back off, you're married'? In person, she's…" Mate. And don't get so territorial, there is _no way_ I'm going there.

"More real." I said, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Even better." Gosh, you're already whipped. What is it with you and female officers? Wait, I _knew_ the answer to that one.

"And an outranking Jarhead. Being alive is a good thing. it's just not enough." I paused, now I was starting to get pissed. "I can't believe you're pulling the same stunt than you did at the Academy. If I don't stop you now, you're going to fall for her as quick as you did for Diane." Is it a bad thing that I almost want to laugh out loud?

"Keet…" _He_ tried to be severe. And failed.

"Don't even try to deny it. Although you did a really good job with that the last time. Look where it got you."

He kicked me on my six. Okay, maybe I deserved it. He really doesn't like me being true. He needs to get real.

"She's just…"

"Not Diane." Anything to remind him of _that_.

"Are you always so full of obvious?" I think he doesn't like that I know him so well.

"Only when you're not." Especially when I was being _sarcastic_ about it.

"I am. I know damn well who she is. It doesn't make her less beautiful." He paused, and tilted his head down to look at me. He _looked_ mildly pissed. "It doesn't diminish her, or turns her into Diane. She never will, and I'm grateful for it. And it surely doesn't make her less worthy of…" I stopped him there. I'm sure my eyes were wide.

"My God. I was wrong. You didn't need half the time. She got you right from the start. She's still a Jarhead, remember?"

"You married a civilian." And he was being _ironic_, now?

It's amazing what you can pull out of Harm when you know how to do it. One, civilian trumps Marine in Navy world. Two, I took me just a day, so what? _Dear Marine, I think you just cached a Squid_. Knowing the Squid, I wish you good luck.

I knew I had to stop the insane conversation. Or we never would.

"Shut up, Harm. Time to sleep. You think you can do that? You know you'll tell me everything I wanna know, but not now. Now, sleep. You can dream of your pretty Marine if you want. Just keep you head straight and focused tomorrow. You know I'll have you grounded if you can't. I just want a little bit of focus, or is it too much to ask?" Insisting, and clear.

"Okay. Fine. Tomorrow I'll be focused. Best I can before preflight, fully after. You know me, Keet, just like I know you." Yeah, and _that's_ what scares me.

"Yeah, yeah. Sleep, Harm."

"Night."

As I drifted into dreamland, I thought about my own wife. How I met her, one day of liberty in Spain five years ago. I instantly fell for her. She was on the beach, in the sunset, her long black hair floating in the wind. We talked, and clicked right away. I came back married from this one-day leave. Then, I come back from deployment, and she's already moved in California, and found a job as a Hispanic History teacher in UCSD. I never regretted marrying her on the beach after only a few hours. I love her more and more every day. She loves me, California, what she is, what I am and what I do. How could I ever ask for more?

So, frankly, who am I to say 'don't' to Harm? He's _already_ hang up on his Marine anyway. Three year's a long time. My wife's a civilian, why couldn't his be a Marine? She gave us a very good impression. If she can make him happy in a place that isn't a tomcat, she's more than welcome. At this point, I just hope it'll be mutual. If there's the slightest chance it actually is, I guess the 'Wild Pair' that we are will be a little calmer. A little more normal. A little more settled. A little more…

* * *

_(Mac)_

Tuesday June 15, 1999  
USS Patrick Henry  
Mac's quarters

0630.

My internal clock always works. Almost. It _broke_ yesterday. And it never beaks. I have half an hour unaccounted for, half an hour I still know precisely where and what I was doing. I knew I felt weird.

This morning, we'll have two interviews to conduct before 1000. Call signs Amy, and Bell. They're Snake and Bear's RIOs. After that, all four are going on preflight and on a mission. Then we'll have to wait until Commanders Keeter and Rabb debriefings to hope having a hold on _their_ RIOs. I really _love_ wartime. You're always stuck with incredible hours – _mission first, truth last_. Don't get me wrong, I do understand. I saw combat. But it's still very annoying sometimes.

Time to head down to gym. I have just over half an hour. Nothing's better to wake you up fully and make you feel good all day long. Then shower, dressing up and heading to the Investigation room Skipper gave us. Check with Sturgis, and then I'm going to the officer's wardroom for the interview. Check with Sturgis once again after that when I'm back, to continue the investigation. We should be done around 1100. Then we'll have to wait at least two or three hours for the two others RIOs. Squids really don't have Marine organization skills. Well, I'll find something to do. I hope.

Familiarizing myself with carriers should be a good way to _start_.

* * *

_(Sturgis)_

0530 Zulu - 0730 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Investigation's room

I just arrived in our quarters, Mac's already here. It's weird, I've known her for nine hours and I can't help but being friendly and everything with her. She ranks higher than I do, but no way I'll ever tell her that. It must be the Diane thing. She really was a great friend, in a different way. For starters, she was a squid. But hey, I'm not complaining. Mac's friendly too. So, why should I stop? Investigating is so much better when you're in good terms with your partner…

"Good morning, Mac." I say as a greeting.

"Good morning, Sturgis." I can't help but think she didn't just wake up.

"Sleep well?" I ask, less sure about her reaction.

"Sturgis…" What? Can't it be fun?

"Hey, you're nice, for a Jarhead. And frankly, I hardly see female military personnel since I live under the sea. Just messing with you, excuse my bubblehead habit. It's not like I'm really used to be here." I try to defend myself, but I can see she's not annoyed, more like amused.

"Yeah, yeah. I've seen plenty of squids like you. Okay, not bubbleheads, but squids nevertheless. I'm not used to be here either. Jet fuel's ugly sent is beginning to stick on everything I have." You got that right. But I still have to warn her.

"Don't ever say anything like that on a carrier. We have to interview pilots and RIOs, do you really want no cooperation at all?" I say playfully.

"Sure I do. Okay, morning talk's over. You're ready to interview our next witnesses?" Back to business. Doesn't she ever have _any_ fun?

"Yeah. you stay here, I go in the officer's wardroom. I take Amy, you go with Bell." Okay, sure.

"Where the hell did they get their call signs?" As if she could know that.

"Do I look like I know everything?" Frankly, you act like a know-it-all from time to time. "Stupid squid." But maybe I deserved that.

She stepped outside, where the same young ensign we saw yesterday was waiting for her orders to go search for our next victims.

"Ensign, would you tell Lt. Zanetti to come here and Lt. Matthews to come meet me in the officer's wardroom?"

"Aye, ma'am." He disappeared, as quickly as he had yesterday.

"Back here at 1000? I hope by then we'll have some more information. And we'll have the data from the aircrafts and computers to go check."

Okay, our internal war seems to be over. She's smiling again, as I take back my cover. I can almost see the white flag.

"Meet you back at 10, Sturgis."

She got out again, heading straight to the officer's wardroom. I took my legal pad from where it rested on the table, and read the few questions I wrote last night. Harm and Keeter weren't all that talkative yesterday. Not cool, boys, not cool at all. But hey, no real sweat. We have two direct witnesses this morning. We're going to the truth of this whole mess, one man at the time.

…

0545 Zulu – 0745 local  
Same location

A knock at the door. Finally. She took her time. Don't ever push aircrew, _so I see_.

"Enter." I say, not really in a good mood.

"Lt. Zanetti reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant. Sit, please." She did. "What can you tell me about what happened three day ago?" I was calming myself. No one could ever be late on a sub. But this was _no_ sub.

"I froze, sir, sort of. I can't understand how the electronics got haywire like that." I looked at her, and she seemed intimidated. I probably was the first time she was interrogated for anything.

"The electronics, lieutenant?" There could be _something_ here. I almost wanted to say 'don't be so scared', but I needed reserve, and I was seriously lacking it since I got here.

"Yes, sir. I mean… Bear… Commander Linnbeck's a great pilot, she didn't make any mistakes. But at some point, everything went wrong." And she looked like she had no idea _why_.

"Can you explain, lieutenant?" She didn't respond right away.

"I'm sure Bear did nothing wrong, but I can't jeopardize her career." Here's the rock to a pilot-RIO team. Solidarity.

"If the mishap was really caused by the electronics and she did nothing wrong, then you have nothing to worry about. But do remember that this is a testimony, and that you are under oath." I didn't do anything to reassure her just then, did I?

"Yes, sir. I don't know what happened. Maybe she… I don't know." She paused. "At one point, I think my screen froze. It may only be my imagination, but I could swear that I saw something wrong with my screen, too. I thought it was nothing, but a second later she was struggling to maintain us above the water. That's all I know, sir." Finally. We were going somewhere. But she was stopping here.

"Thank you, lieutenant. You've been a great help. That'll be all, for now. You can be excused." Relief washed over her features, and she relaxed.

"Aye, sir." She came to attention again, and left the room.

I sat for a few moments. This is one confused RIO I saw. I am very familiar with the ego coming with flying aircrews, but she seemed to feel responsible for saying nothing to her pilot. Maybe she _was_ responsible, and that scared her. It would have scared everyone. But at least she gave us a lead.

I want to take a look at electronics on board. I thought it was tested and retested… I heard Harm and Keet talk for hours about that. We'll have to make a computer model, and I hope it'll be enough. These kinds of cases are famous for requesting a live demonstration, when things aren't detectable from the computer analysis or if the responsibility isn't the pilot's or the RIO. I really don't want to go up. I'm no bird. Since it already weird to be several feet above the water, I'm going to limit the height the best I can.

Okay, now I just have to wait for Mac's return. Then we'll go search for the fight data, and speak to the maintenance crew. I hope she's better at it than I am, or it'll be difficult to interpret everything written here. I'd hate to ask for help. We have to maintain a certain image… only Keeter or Harm could help and keep their mouth shut. God, what did I do to be sent to investigate a mishap with my two best friends as witnesses?

Okay, Sturgis, I scolded myself.

Now, _what_ are you going to do?


	4. Needing help

**Okay, so let's go take a look on the other side, shall we? It's a short look, but it will be back. I love that Sturgis/Mac friendship!  
Thanks for the support and the reviews! If you left a little note at the end, I'd be honored.**

**

* * *

**

_(Skates)_

0618 ZULU – 0818 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Flight room

As always, I'm one if the first here. I arrived shortly after eight. It's a habit we have, Harm and me. Always ready to show that we're all in for anything. Anyway, we're usually of the firsts in. Except today. Today, he's more than fifteen minutes late.

He just arrived. Only a few more minutes before preflight starts. Everyone else is there, except for Bear, Snake and their RIOs. Did they get grounded or what? It's CAG's choice anyway.

I take one look at Harm, and I know he's not here. He's lost, somewhere up there. Already high in the sky, before takeoff. Like we don't spend enough time there already. Who am I kidding? We never spend enough time there. But, what the hell happened last night?

That's just my luck. And it's _not_ good. Earth to pilot. Earth to (dumb) pilot. Demand _emergency_ _landing_. Come on, come on. Okay, still not working.

So, Skates. He's _your_ pilot, so go wake him up. You _don't_ want to be grounded too. That is so _true_. And you know it will happen if CAG sees him unfocused, like he is right now. You _want_ to go back up there, not spend the day doing nothing because your loony pilot and friend landed a minute too late. Go, Skates. Go. And shake that dumbstruck grin off his pretty face.

"Good morning, sir." I try to call him, knowing he's going to notice the formality. Okay, at that point I'm still hoping.

"Good morning, Skates. And drop the 'sir', will you?" I was right. Good. I can see one feet on the floor already.

"If you drop the 'Skates', sir, maybe. Permission to…" He cuts me off. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ my call sign, but I don't always want to be called that.

"Granted." I don't think he's gonna like what I have to say, but he did gave me _permission_.

"You look like hell." He doesn't seem shocked by what I say. Is he lost _again_?

"Skates… I know, a RIO always feels when something's up in his pilot's mind. The JAG investigation's just harder on me this time. And I'm not saying anything else. You know we can't talk about it until it's over." Yeah, I do.

"I thought you knew him, sir." And I also know you're not done talking about it. Or _her_. Even if I have to provoke you.

"I do. But it's that stupid wingman of mine that was interrogated by our old Annapolis pal. I got the very pretty Jarhead _instead_. You'll see." He paused a few seconds. "Forget what I just said. I have no right to speak of a higher ranking officer like that. She's a Lieutenant Colonel, and Sturgis' just pretending to be equal to her. Forget it." So _that's_ what happened last night. How can he get from closed-off to hook, line and sinker in _one_ night? I knew Keeter was a _bad_ influence.

"Right. Hey, focus here. Preflight is starting soon and I don't want the CAG grounding us because you already took off." Finally, I got to _my_ problem.

"You're right, I know. Focus. Thanks, Skates."

"You're welcome, Harm." I don't have to be formal anymore. I got what I wanted. He's back. We'll see in a few minutes if that was more than wishful thinking.

Gosh, he really has no focus today. Not really promising for me since I'll be interrogated too after we're back from wherever and debriefed. Okay, not a good time to think about that. I really didn't see much anyway. The CAG just entered.

Get at attention, people.

...

0651 ZULU – 0851 local  
Right outside the flight room

Good. We're back on track. No flight zone patrol, departure at 0930. Nothing's better than a five-hour mission to relax and focus. I would have liked a longer mission, though. At least I'll be on the job all the time. It's near, so no dead time to think while reaching the destination. What the hell am I saying? I love my job. I love what I do. I love to always with the same team. Harm, Keeter, Mace and me. Who am I to _complain_?

* * *

_(Mac)_

0630 ZULU – 0830 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Officer's wardroom

I didn't learn much. What I learned from Lieutenant Matthews completes the bits and pieces of information I got last night, and it may be very useful information. I still have time before meeting Sturgis back in the investigation's room, and I don't want to stay here. I need fresh, fuel-scent free air, if _that_ still exists here. It'll help me think. Okay, so now how do I get out? I really need to learn how to navigate in here just little more.

…

0700 ZULU – 0900 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Outside

I'm glad to be out.

It took me twenty minutes to arrive, but a least I got a free tour of the carrier. I'll know where to go from now on. I'm not sure where this is, exactly. It's a little isolated, above the flight deck. The jet fuel sent is strong, but still reasonable. A little wind is up, flushing everything away. I wonder, does anyone ever come here? It's almost _peaceful_.

I look down, the fight deck is crowded. It seems they're going to prepare aircrafts for an upcoming mission. War time, I know. I never really imagined how much people were working around one machine. Plus the ones on the deck, regulating everything… God, it's like half the crew is here. For only a few selected ones flying on and off the deck? Talk about teamwork. I have to watch, it's almost fascinating. Even in combat, I was stationed on dry land. I never even took a Navy-host tour on some ship that got us from the U.S. to another destination. It is _impressing_.

I wish I could stay there and watch, but I have other things to do.

It's really the less crowded place on this entire ship. But hey, I'm not complaining. I got here almost by pure chance, and it's offering me a great view and a great place to think. Okay, so I know I can't process anything else before I got in touch with Sturgis again. Right now, I don't really have anything to do here, except maybe looking down. The crafts are out, and almost ready to go. Be safe, boys and girls, I _don't_ want to have to conduct another investigation here.

The thing is, I'm still here. Part of me actually wanted to see the birds (damn pilot talk) taking off. I must be crazy. The first time I was on this ship, I only stayed half an hour and didn't see anything. So, this time, I want to know more. You know, for personal, up close knowledge of the world outside of the United States Marine Corps. Why would I ever do that? I don't have a clue. I just _do_.

Takeoff is so loud, so loud. They're using catapults, as they don't have the runway length to reach enough speed. I just watched four engines fly out. And I loved it. if Uncle Matt heard me right now…

* * *

_(Sturgis)_

0800 ZULU – 1000 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Investigation Room

I just returned from my quarters, fresh from my after-gym shower, when a smiling Mac came back into the room. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was enjoying the morning.

"I guess the interview went well. Otherwise you wouldn't have this look all over your face." I wanted to add more, but I restrained myself. I still don't want to piss _her_ off.

"I didn't learn much. I was… actually I don't know exactly where. Up, and looking down several yards to the flight deck, in a very quiet place. I was just out to think." You don't have to _justify_ yourself to me, Mac. We're almost _friends_, remember?

"And see aircrafts taking off." I added, knowing very well where she could have gone. And to think I _was_ surprised…

"I never saw it before. Cut me some slack, Sturgis." Her tone got annoyed, so I changed the conversation back to business.

"It's okay, Mac. What did you learn?"

"Not much more than your old pals told us yesterday. Something about a startled RIO and a broken radio." Do I have to get it out of her, too?

"You're a lawyer, Mac. Elaborate."

"Lieutenant Matthews told me she couldn't radio over Bear's plane. Apparently they couldn't do it from here either. We'll have to do research into that. He swore he saw Lieutenant Zanetti freeze for a second. I'm not sure why he was looking, but he was, at this moment. Seconds later, Bear started to have serious problems. I didn't get much else." Her tone held a point of defeat. She has a _reputation_ for getting confession and the truth out of everyone. I don't think they got the memo here.

"I had a better witness, I guess. I was told your last part, sort of. She was a little frightened, seeing her screen not moving for just half a second and not reporting it. Seconds later, Bear was in a great deal of trouble with the keeping-the-plane-in-the-air part. She didn't report the radio problem, though." Okay, so a little bit of this, a little bit of that, and let's hope soon we'll know what _exactly_ happened. It's starting to get on _my_ nerves, too.

"Great. Okay, we do have a little more. It's not enough, though."

"So, where do we go from here? I guess the best we can do now is data recovering." Lead the way, Mac. You're primary on this, remember?

"Yeah. I'm sure I can read some and understand it, but do you know how to read the rest?" Ugh…

"Do I look like Harm?" I say playfully.

"Not at all. He's just…" Okay, trailing off, too?

"Shut up, Mac. I'm not familiar either with all this. I prefer under the sea, remember?" I think we're friends, now.

"Okay. Let's retrieve the data, read what we can and then ask for a little help. I'm sure you can do this and still maintain our image to the entire crew." I didn't get…

"And how am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to ask your friends, and only them." Oh. I understand, now.

"Fine, whatever. So, watching the birds fly, huh?" This is _payback_.

"Sturgis…"

We continued to talk about the case, going into the details we both retrieved from our inquiries, catching up each other, bouncing up theories. This was the most normal part of our weird assignment here. We had a few theories, each in need of further inquisition. Pointing towards an electronic failure, but not ruling out pilot or RIO error just yet. Sometime later, feeling we couldn't go further, we decided to head to the fight deck in order to retrieve all data and question the mechanical crew responsible for the engine. Just as we stepped out of the room, Mac spoke again.

"What did we do to deserve a case we couldn't get through without exterior help?" Yeah, I was sort of asking myself the same thing.

"War time, Mac, war time. Little time and very short on qualified people." And that's the best rational explanation I could come up with.

"You think so?" She didn't really buy it. Well, neither did I.

"Do you really see another reason why Chegwidden would dig out a bubblehead who personally knows two of the pilots and a Marine who works alone?"

"Yeah. He's crazy." She _has_ a point.

"There's always that."

I was slightly puzzled by this, but she was amused. Ready-for-everything Jarhead stuff, I guess. Still, we were the last persons likely to be sent here, to do this particular job. Both lost to our thoughts, we went to retrieve our precious and partially unreadable data.

* * *

_(Mac)_

0942 ZULU - 1142 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Investigation Room

Okay, what is this _mumbo-jumbo_ all about?

I swear one ride in a tomcat leads out to more paperwork than a JAG case. With the _sight_ difference that we can understand what is written on our case. It's English, not numbers and abbreviations of some sort. Here, right now, we're just trying to make sense of all of it. Never mind, we _won't_. There's only so much my Marine and his Navy training allows us to understand. How do birds like that fly? There are so much captors and electronics devices it must bend under the weight. Yeah, we definitely need help. Great.

Since when do Marines ask for Squids' help? Since they _have to_, apparently. Since we're sent to investigate something we're _not_ familiar with. Sturgis' right, our C.O.'s crazy. But, he's a former SEAL. Frankly, what _else_ could we expect?

"Okay, Sturgis, let's see. What did you dug out from everything we have?" I was mad because I needed _exterior_ help.

"Except for the obvious fact that we don't have anything on the mishap itself. It stopped a few seconds before all went to hell." He almost sounded embarrassed.

"Yeah, except that." I couldn't help it. My tone dripped with _sarcasm_.

"Not much. My little experience and bubblehead gut told me all was normal, constant and everything. Up to a certain point, a few seconds before the recordings stopped. Either it failed to send or receive, I don't know. We'll have to wait for the crew to finish their inquiry on the engine. I mean, one second it's fine, then it all goes to hell, then it's kind of fine again, and then nothing. Everything stopped functioning." So, we had done the same thing. Compare numbers and make almost-educated _assumptions_.

"This point, right there, when it all went weird, they must be what Lieutenant Zanetti saw and didn't report."

"You think there's human liability here?"

"I don't know, maybe. It's too soon. We need help understanding all this, and the crew's report, and the computer model of the mishap."

"I still don't know what we're talking about. The only thing familiar is the altitude and the coordinates."

"Right there with you, bubblehead. My Recon-trained eyes aren't picking up much more than you do." So, maybe it's time to _stop_ _fishing_ and _get help_.

"So, where are Bear and Snake? There's nothing more we can do here, but continue our questioning. We need to hear them _before_ asking for help. We have to wait for Skates and Mace, along with Harm and Keeter anyway."

"Yeah. So, Bear or Snake?"

"Bubblehead or Marine?"

"You wanna toss a coin or what?" I wasn't totally against the idea. And so pissed that I needed to find fun things to do here or someone was going to get hurt from all the frustration bubbling inside me.

"Why not? Since everything's already weird."

"No, no need. I'll get her to talk. What interrogation techniques are you squids trained for anyway?" This, this is _fun_. I have to maintain that reputation of mine, too.

"Get out."

"Sensitive nerve?" Mess with me, I mess with you.

"No, just Squid solidarity." Oh… squid solidarity… so sweet!

"I take Bear, you take Snake. Then we'll have the crew reports and the computer analysis."

"Great. Meet you back here at…" My stomach made itself known to me. Yeah, right. I'm hungry.

"Hey, starving Marine here. Wanna eat something before pursuing the investigation? Do you ever eat?" Something else than sub food?

"I do. Shall we go?"

"Lead the way, Sturgis."

As we headed out to the officer's mess, I had a thought for the ones up there, in the air. Dismissing it quickly – letting my growling stomach do it, actually – I cached up with my squid friend, more than ready to eat something and impatient to continue, to finally understand what it was all _about_.


	5. Not enough

**I'm not late on this story. Happy me! I've been working more than I had anticipated, and I'm lucky I only have rewrites to do on this, and not actually have to come up with a brand new chapter. How pathetic is that? I know, very.  
Okay, the whole thing is coming along just fine, and I promise Harm will be back soon. He just has to finish his mission. Before going on to the next one…**

**Thanks for all the support and the reviews! I'd be honored if you left one at the end.**

**

* * *

**

_(Sturgis)_

1200 ZULU – 1400 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Investigation Room

I enter the room, and see that Mac's already here.

"So, Sturgis, what do you got?" She loses no time, I see.

"You're always so impatient?"

"No, but not understanding everything tends to eat my patience away." Yeah, mine too.

"Let me sit first, and then I'll tell you." I can see her patience is disappearing quickly. Not that she ever had much to begin with.

"Sturgis."

"Fine, you impatient Marine. I assume you want to talk about the communication's problem." So, I got more than her? Why doesn't that make me feel any better? Yeah, I got holes too.

"Good squid."

"Okay, let me see… The plane stopped all communications with no warning. The emitting devices forgot to do their jobs."

"Okay, I get it. No communications between the engine and the carrier means no contacts with the LSO or the air boss for emergency landing. No contacts with Snake's plane also prevent any rescue measures Bear could ever ask for. Everyone around sees there's a problem, but with no information, you can't risk an entire carrier for one bird. No dialog between the aircraft and the computers means we don't have anything solid to base our theory on. Only a blank, but this doesn't constitute a proof by itself. It just shows there's something missing along the communication's chain. But I can't figure out why, Sturgis. And for the person or persons responsible for all this, it's something else altogether. Do you have any other ideas?"

I let her take her breath again after her tirade. It made me somewhat proud that I could explain more to her. it can be useful to listen to friends that work that line of business exclusively.

"The why I can explain, you just have to listen." I stop for a second, and once I'm sure I have her full attention, I begin again. "I don't know how many electronic devices are integrated in a single plane, but I do know the built in computer has a crucial part to play with all of them. The crew tested the captors, and they all work perfectly. Still, they were muted altogether. The only existent freeway was closed for some unknown reasons." I paused again. "How can you try to maintain a bird up without any computer or electronics help? It gets even worse. What do you do when the autopilot is fighting you and impossible to disengage? No communication means you can't turn it off, ant the computer continues to search for a course depending on the information he's receiving. Since he's not receiving any, he loses his mind, so to speak. The result is rarely pretty."

I watched my friend, a look of understanding dawning on her. I don't really know why she never even guessed all this, but I'm not going to push it… too far.

I wasn't completely done with my explanation, so I resumed my speech.

"The entire thing led to a complete system failure. But we still can't rule out human interference, in one way or another. I remember Keeter and Harm talking endlessly about the tests and the maintenance and the routine training… tested and retested. Like, all the time. It can't be accidental, Mac. There's no precedent, and there were no extraordinary circumstances that we know of. A human hand did something, somewhere. Now we just have to find the 'what' and the 'who'." That last conclusion made me a bit sad. I never understood how people could sabotage their _own_ equipment.

"I follow you on this one. Any suspect yet? Pilots, RIOs, crew?"

"You can rule out pilots and RIOs, Mac. We'll have to check, but this is highly unlikely." I could almost have taken an oath on that fact. But I still had to be prudent. "It's in their blood, Mac, one way or another. I don't think they really could jeopardize a life like that, with all the risks it entails."

"Recon, SEALs, Rangers, pilots. I get it. They have one more layer to that whole solidarity thing basic training drills into our heads upon entering the military."

I knew she meant it as a joke of some sort, but every dangerous position holds that distinction. Bubbleheads are included, too.

"My bet is on one of the crew men, I'd say computer engineers, but that's just a thought." _Just_ a thought. Plus, I don't really like to make gratuitous assumptions.

"Yeah, I'll have Bud – Lt. Bud Roberts, at HQ – do background checks on the engine's crew, as well as on the on-board system engineers, if you like. Anything else?"

"Mac…" Was _she_ the primary on this, or not?

"We have no time anyway. We're requested soon on the communications room to see the computer model of the mishap, or at least what they reconstituted with the data they had. I seriously hope it'll be enough. After that, we'll have to talk to Bear and Snake, then to Mace and Skates when they'll be finished with mission debriefing."

"I'm with you, Mac. I hope that computer analysis will be enough. We'll discuss it if it becomes an issue. Let's go, I know you don't wanna be late." I was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Not that I mind, but I miss sub life.

"Militaries, Sturgis. Since when do they authorize being late?" Yeah. Tell _that_ to…

"You don't know Harm."

"Can we go? Or _we_ will be. You know what they say, don't mess with a Marine. This one doesn't like being late." Not with that weird clock of her, no.

With that, we headed straight to where we were requested to go, to watch computer model the chief engineer had reconstituted for us. She's right. Sometimes, you don't want to mess with a Marine. I'll definitely have things to say about _that_ funny Marine to Keet' and Harm when this is all over. And I _know_ they will be listening.

* * *

_(Mac)_

1234 ZULU – 1434 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Communication room

I was watching the analysis when it dawned on me. It _won't_ be enough.

We'll have to do it again, on a _live_ demo. Gosh, we both don't want to have to come to that extreme. I mean, he's more comfortable six hundred feet _under_ the water and I'm way better on _dry_ land. I fear that one of us will nevertheless have to go on and _fly_.

Hopefully the CAG's will not authorize that craziness, thus saving us both from that chore. If our demo is however authorized, I think I'll make Sturgis toss a coin. A fair, fifty-fifty shot for the right to choose _who_ goes up.

I think I'll definitely enjoy watching a bubblehead being taken on a tour up in the air. I'm no good, I know, but I _don't_ want to go. It's very un-Marine like of me, but still. Being prepared for anything _doesn't_ mean doing anything. Since the best choice of pilots for this demo goes to the more experienced ones, then he's got _nothing_ to fear. Two of the best pilots in the Navy are currently on this ship. They're decorated for a reason. They both show extraordinary levels of skill and craziness, both needed for this. And frankly, who could be better than Harm or Keeter at the helm of this simulated mishap? I don't want to be _wet_. Or in a _flying suit_. But I'm not going. Problem _solved_.

On another subject, I successfully managed to keep my thoughts organized and rational all day, act responsible and all. It's a little victory, after yesterday. I _don't_ want to drift _away_ again. I was doing enough of that last night. If someone has to go, please do, Sturgis. Maybe I'll even _repay_ you. Take your squid butt and your Annapolis friendship and go. I'll probably need every shred of focus I can muster later today. Right now, I just hope he didn't see me on the few moments I was off focus, somewhat lost in myself.

The computer model seems to be over. It's time to head back, to discuss this all and toss that damn coin. Then go talk to Bear. She'll be up again tomorrow. It's standard operating procedure. I need to fully focus again.

_Get a grip_, Marine. _You need it._

_

* * *

_

_(Sturgis)_

1253 ZULU – 1453 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Investigation room

We're barely back into the room when I begin with is surely on both our minds.

"So, I guess we agree."

"On?" Come on, Mac. You _know_ that answer.

"Live demo."

"Yeah. If the CAG authorizes it." Do I detect _hope_ in your voice? As you _don't_ want to go?

"I think he will. He's do everything to go back to normal. Nothing tells us we won't have to do it late this afternoon or at six tomorrow morning."

"Great." Yeah, I don't like it either.

"Toss a coin?"

"Later, but definitely." I wonder how she wanted to decide which one of us is going.

"Go, Mac. Focus."

"I don't want to fly."

"Me neither."

"Coin?"

"Sure."

"Go."

She went, needing to be in four minutes in the officer's wardroom for an interview, effectively ending this nonsense conversation. I don't think we ever spoke shorter sentences to one another.

On another subject, I was right. She had drifted off earlier.

But, where was _I_? Snake. What _new_ elements are you going to provide us with, lieutenant?"

* * *

_(Mac)_

1300 ZULU - 1500 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Officer's wardroom

I was barely there for one minute when I heard a knock on the door. Upon permitting my next interviewee to enter, I saw a young lieutenant commander come at attention.

"Commander Linnbeck reporting as ordered, ma'am."

"Sit down. Make yourself comfortable." I tried not to be harsh, but being in the dark never settled well with me.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you ma'am." Nor did overzealous politeness, as I felt it was.

"Lieutenant, I want you to tell me with every detail available what happened three days ago at 1537 local. I want everything you remember, down to the last detail. It could save careers, and I know you don't want to break one by omitting something." I was tired of the incomplete answers I got, and making it clear. "But let me just warn you, before you say anything else. First of all, if you are deliberately hiding something, we will find out." That, we will. And my wrath will have no end. "And it'll look very bad for you." No kidding. "Second, I understand you might not want to talk, but I sincerely hope you will be more prolific than your colleagues. Your six are directly on the line here." I think she knows that. She seems to be a bright young woman. "Everyone wants this solved quickly. Telling me everything can't hurt you if you're innocent." Her, or anyone else, providing they are. "Third but no less important, cut the pilot talk. You already know I am a Marine and that my partner is a submariner. Don't try to lose me with abbreviations and mechanical details or mess with me. I assure you, you would regret it." I think I can see it in her eyes that she believes me. "That being said, I'm not here to prosecute or defend. I'm here to investigate. Be assured my partner and I will remain impartial. And we will be grateful with everything you might provide us with. Is it clear, commander?"

I took my breath, after that tirade. I seem to be doing a lot of those, today. Well, no time to concern myself with matters that small.

Right in front of me sat a slightly startled commander. I'm sure my speech made its desired effect. And I hope I wasn't too harsh. I forgot they're _no_ Marines.

"Yes ma'am. Of course, ma'am."

Colors were coming back on her face.

"By all means, I would like to hear what you would have to say. Feel free to use call signs if you want to."

I can let her use that, if she wants to. I don't want to make her _too_ uncomfortable. She's a witness, not the accused.

"Yes, ma'am." She was back to normal, now, in a better time than what I had expected deep down. Squids may have further utility, one day…

She began her story, her voice calm and clear.

"Snake and I were on the way back. We were supposed to use a delimited course and be back in a four-aircrafts formation before landing. We had some kind of a rendezvous point with Keeter and Hammer's birds. We were closer, because of the position of our delimited surveillance area. We were already feet wet, slowing down and descending to six hundred feet, waiting for the second team to catch up with us. We were out of the no fly zone, and everything was going smoothly." She paused, and took a deep breath.

"At six-thirty feet, I felt a slight change in my RIO's attitude, like she was tense or something. She never said anything, and she relaxed, so I paid no real attention to it. And, ma'am, it is true what they said about pilot and RIO perceiving what each other feels, in a way. I felt her change, and I'm sure she would have felt mine, had our roles been reversed." I doubted that. One person can't know what the other is feeling. It doesn't work that way. Once again, she had paused, opening a new chapter in her story.

"A few seconds later, I'm sure she felt what happened. But then, it was no magic or anything. I saw my screen freeze for a second. And felt every electronic device in my bird shut down one by one. I don't know how long it took, but for me it was like a split second, and an eternity at the same time. I didn't have any red lights, but piloting became very difficult, coming closer to hell with every second. It was crazy. My bird was lurching like hell. I had very little control, and I was struggling to maintain whatever was left. Keeping us head up in the air was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I knew I was still losing altitude and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried to call for help, we both tried. We had no answer, no matter the frequency. Nothing. I couldn't risk going back to the ship. We weren't that far, and I think I could have made it. But in no way would I have endangered everyone on that deck just to land her. I know Snake and probably everyone tried to contact me. But again, nothing was coming in or going out. Keeter and Hammer were too far off to be able to do anything but watch. Closing on Snake would have endangered him as well. And frankly, I knew nothing could have been done. So I did the only thing I could think of."

She took another deep breath. "I wanted to survive, to be able to understand later why she went crazy. I couldn't fight anymore, and we were way under our normal altitude. I gave Amy the ejection's seat control, ordering her to eject as soon as possible. After slowing my bird as much as possible, I did the same, somewhere between one hundred and one hundred and fifty feet. I didn't want to risk both our lives, and to damage the plane more. Kinetic energy is the enemy, and I had reduced that enemy. Anyway, I never had ejected before. I don't ever want to live though that again. When I saw Amy, I knew we were both safe. Snake hovering over us, under his normal altitude. I thing he called Search and Rescue as soon as he understood we had to eject. I think we were lucky this isn't the Atlantic. It was an undesired and rather short plunge into 75 degrees water, and the warmth of the water made it almost bearable. Almost. We were rescued fast. We were watched by the medic on the helo, then taken down to sickbay. No hurt, for any of us. I know they retrieved the plane in a relatively good shape. It was one of the goals, after all. We couldn't afford to lose an aircraft. I'm not afraid to take her back up as soon as she's fixed. I'm quite proud of what we did. We were isolated but never alone. I don't think we made any mistake and I know I'll do the same in a heartbeat, if the situation presented itself once more."

She was relieved, I think, when she finally closed the last chapter on her story. Me, I was glad to finally know what had happened up there.

"Thank you, commander. I believe you said everything. You can be dismissed."

She stood back at attention, said "Aye, ma'am.", and left after I saluted her.

Inside, I was puzzled. A RIO really could sense his pilot frame of mine? And the other way around? It made, as I previously said, no sense at all. Even teamwork doesn't come as far, does it?

My own very sharp intuition told me I had to be a little open minded with this. And accept that the alleged pilot-RIO link existed. Great. Why not? This is a matter of trust, after all. whan I don't like is that I have no idea what to do with it. Weirder things have happened, sure, like a Marine and a submariner teamed up on a mishap investigation.

I wanted to go up even less. I'm not sure any of us will, but that doesn't make the prospect any less appalling. I really don't want to lose that coin thing. Being a _witness_ is enough.

I know, I should suck it up. I'm a _Marine_.

Right now, I happen to have free time again, before meeting Sturgis back to the investigation room and my last interview.

I know _exactly_ where I want to go.

* * *

_(Sturgis)_

1255 ZULU - 1455 local  
USS Patrick Henry

Gosh, Mac, I hope you had a prolific answer. All I had was the story of a close witness. Nothing really detailed. With any hope, you'll have more, and you'll be able to fill in my blanks. If I can add something to what you learned… But I see you're not in the officer's wardroom. Where the hell did you disappear _again_, ma'am?


	6. Crazy

**Once again, I got lost in my own chapter. In the third part, I had a hard time figuring out who Mac was talking to… It's a good thing I didn't publish it at the time of writing!  
This chapter was really fun to (re)write!**

**Thanks for the support and reviews! It always warms my heart to see that, more than five years after its end, people still love JAG.**

**

* * *

**

_(Mac)_

1310 ZULU – 1510 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Outside

I'm there, _again_.

I'm not even sure how I arrived, but it doesn't really matter. I love to be here. I managed to learn how to navigate in this carrier, or in any ship, something that could get in handy once in a while. Next time it's crazy time. Anyway, I still don't know how this little piece of heaven is called. I don't want to know. I don't want to break the inner peace I feel being here. Learning the proper name would just make it another part of this huge pile of steel. _No way._

A question is nagging me since yesterday. Why now? Sure, I have time, and nothing to do. I could be doing something better than look down on the flight deck again, and see it becoming more agitated, just like I did this morning. But I don't. I could be worried that my inner clock makes itself known only when it's time to go back. I'm not. I never thought I could feel at ease on a carrier. Every time my previous combat missions led me to be on a ship, I regarded the battleship as a noisy piece of junk, the necessary transportation from one point to another. _Not anymore._

I feel good up there. Maybe this is why I took so little time being back. Maybe I feel that they will be in soon. Maybe I really want to see the aircrafts land. I wish I could deny it all. I can't get sidetracked in the middle of an investigation. It's not my character, and it never happened _before_.

At 1600 I have to meet Sturgis to do our little comparing-notes ritual again. I'll tell him about the crash – if it's really one – and he'll let me learn about… search and rescue? I don't know. Snake was the closest witness, and wingman. Then, we'll work on Bud's notes from back home. I asked him for the background checks, and when I set a time, he said he was okay with the delay gave him. I'll have to thank him when I'll be back, because it's a lot of work in a little time. Once we're done, is luck is with us we'll have the final two witnesses out of debriefing, ready for us to interview. Plus the CAG's decision about the live demo. I told Sturgis to ask him. _We'll see. _

I don't like to wait. I'm not really patient, a trait of character I share with a lot of Marines. But, here I am. Waiting, in peace, for the pilots to land. I saw them fly off this morning. I'll see them coming back. Talk about patience. Almost five hours ago, I saw a takeoff for the first time in my life. In a few minutes, the reverse operation will be happening before me. The thing is, no one ever told me the specifics about their mission, let alone the schedule. Yesterday, the CAG only told me I had to wait for them to go back, that they'll be free at the end of debriefing. I don't know how long that takes, and if Sturgis does, he never told me. But I just _know_ they'll be here _soon_.

I never had any precise intuition before, just a general sense of what to do. Here, it's like I know in advance. I don't want to have that knowledge. I use reason every day, and I hate when reason can't explain everything. Like right now. It's really starting to piss me off. Especially when I can see that I'm right, because the deck is getting cleared. The planes just appeared in the sky.

_It's so quick._

I never witnessed it before. I get how it works, even if I arrived in a chopper last night. I didn't even spend twenty four hours here, and I already saw plenty happening in that respectively very small deck. Talk about physics. Those classes must have been hell. Aerodynamics, mechanics, kinetics… all this scientific knowledge reunited to make one act possible. In the end, it comes down to one thing. _Energy_.

I think I know why I'm here, now. I hope I'm _mistaken_. It's small, but I do recognize the four who just emerged from their planes. Keeter, Mace, Harm and Skates. One I could have a crush on – damn _squid_; two we still have to take to questioning and the last one I don't really know. Mental note – call for Lieutenant Hawkes in an hour and a half. I hope they'll be done by _then_.

* * *

_(Harm)_

1348 ZULU - 1548 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Fantail

Debriefing's over and I'm zooming out again…

Beautiful Marine, I'll follow you everywhere.

But, wait a second. Where am I going?

* * *

_(Mac)_

1356 ZULU - 1556 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Officer's Wardroom

I had gone back in advance, wanting to take a look at Bud's work before my partner was due to arrive. I had left the door open, when a certain pilot had poked his head in.

He entered the room, completely forgetting the formal greeting due to me. But I didn't mind _that much_. Oops.

He turned towards me, and looked right through me with unfocused eyes. If he spent the day daydreaming, then he needs to be put up for another medal for bringing back everyone intact. He sat in the chair opposite mine, and regained some awareness.

"Ever gone on a sub?" Some voice too, but no politeness. Why didn't that bug me more?

"Once, a few months ago. Never again." I hoped he was going to leave it at that.

"What happened, Colonel?" No luck.

"I lost my one time partner on this investigation. Lieutenant Meg Austin. She didn't survive a crazy medic." My voice was very solemn, for my lost colleague.

"Meg Austin. I know that name from somewhere. Blonde, your size, with a Texan accent, I guess recently made full lieutenant?" You remember a blonde. _Figures_. But, a JAG?

"Yeah. She made full two years ago. How do you even recall someone like that? She was a JAG and all. Since when do pilots take interest in JAGs?"

"Since a certain board of inquiry, eight years ago. I never forgot the Navy captain that defended me then, and I never forgot any JAG sent on a carrier on special assignment. I never held any interest in the ship's JAG, but seeing two cute female JAGs being shipped out on the Seahawk in the middle of July four years ago for a murder investigation isn't something I'd forget, Colonel. And, well, I earned my first DFC that week. So, no, definitely not forgettable." He was still looking at me, unperturbed by what I was asking.

"I heard of this one, it was before I came to JAG headquarters. Lieutenants Meg Austin and Kate Pike were sent to a carrier on Bastille Day 1995 to investigate a female RIO's death. It was a high profile case no one wanted. They had two junior officers do it, and apparently they were very successful. They were partners ever since and always worked well together. On Lieutenant Austin's last assignment, she was made my partner because Lieutenant Pike was unavailable. After that, Lieutenant Pike transferred out to Pearl Harbor, and I went back to working alone."

"Inexperienced JAGs being smart enough to discover the truth about the case. This one we talked about for a long time after they left the ship. I sometimes ask Sturgis about the JAGs I remember, out of curiosity, but he's so much of a bubblehead he hardly sees the sun. And he never knows anything." I could detect a tone of irony in his voice.

"So I guess when we'll leave you'll remember me?" Where did _that_ come from? And more, why was there _excitement_ and borderline _tease_ in my voice?

"A beautiful Jarhead who looks like a long gone friend? Damn right I will." He paused. "I'm sorry, Colonel, I was completely out of line." So, his brain finally functioned enough to make him remember the difference in ranks? But I don't mind _this_ squid's informality.

Okay. What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

"If you really were out of line I would have straighten you up a long time ago. I had it coming." That's for sure. "I'm curious too, though. Can I ask you something?"

"I hardly see how I could say no." _Good answer_.

"What was the name of the JAG Captain that defended you? How could he make that deep impression you never forgot him of the other JAGs you saw along your way?"

"I remember his name, rank, and some of the ribbons he had. He was a lawyer, but also a war hero. I can't understand why he was assigned to my defense, but he was. I was a young junior grade back then. I have no point of comparison, thank God, but I know he did his best to defend me. He saved my career and my flight status. I could never forget that." He spoke with reverence. I was impressed.

"A few of us are good. Still, to make an impression upon a pilot. Did you ever do a follow up or something?" JAGs with combat experience? They're not _that_ common.

"I tried, but I never could. I have no right to access any file and my JAG buddy's never sticks his head out of the water long enough to notice anything."

"Just tell me, maybe I can." I wanted to help, I had no idea _why_.

"I don't know. I don't want to impose or anything." He was _hesitant_ to ask that of me. Was it the uniform, the rank, the Marine? There's something _more_ to him than what I first imagined.

"By all means, Commander. Just ask." It was almost an order.

"Thank you, ma'am. He had a Navy Cross and a Purple Heart, with Vietnam service ribbons and I think a bronze or silver star. Four stripes, and a SEAL triton." I had no doubt at this point. But I wanted to hear it, nonetheless. "JAG lawyer A.J. Chegwidden." I think my eyes went huge.

"The JAG defended you?"

"The JAG?" He almost fell from his chair in astonishment, his eyes as huge as mine had been.

"He is now. Our commanding officer at headquarters, rear Admiral upper half A.J. Chegwidden."

"Gosh, that explains a lot." He sobered up quickly.

"A lot?" He had picked my curiosity again.

"I thought he was very good but a little too crazy." He paused again. "I'm sorry. I was out of line again." Yes, and _no_.

"Just continue what you were saying, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am." And quit the ma'am, when there's only you and me, Harm. "Crazy because he defended me. I was a twenty-eight year old dumb jock who almost got his friend and RIO killed in a ramp strike in the middle of the Gulf War. Now, I think he still is…"

"Commander." He was hesitant again, and I didn't want that. He probably wasn't with Sturgis, so why with me? It was only _fair_.

"Because he sent a bubblehead and a Marine on a ship, during wartime, for a mishap investigation. Unless you actually know how to fly."

"I - we don't. And we have asked ourselves the very same question. The only answer we came up with is that Sturgis knows you and Keeter, and he didn't have anyone else to do it. So he sent us, hoping, I guess, that we could use your or Keeter's help, finish in no time and not require my interrogation skills."

"This is very fine thinking. He has more sense than I thought he did. In what respect could you use our help?" Now, I think _he_ was curious.

"Verifying we didn't miss anything in the data we recovered. And for one other thing. The CAG authorized us to do a live demonstration of the accident, to finally understand the missing link we missed on the computer analysis. That was, by his orders, for you and Keeter to decide which one would go."

"Great. Consider our help as acquired for the data surveillance part. As for the demo, we'll have to get back to you for that. He'll be thrilled."

"I understand, Commander." Why did I feel a hint of disappointment, just then? I'm _not_ going, so what difference does that make?

"When do I have to bring back his sorry six to see the data, ma'am?"

"Today, I'll let you know." _Soon_.

Sturgis suddenly stepped into the room, late. He looked at me directly, not really noticing Harm.

"Mac?"

"Yes, Sturgis?"

"I have the rest of the background you asked. I say I go through it and you finish the interview?"

"Okay, sure." That isn't a reason to interrupt a conversation, Sturgis. Do you have something _else_ to do?

Somewhere in your short exchange, he had noticed that I wasn't alone, and was now looking straight at his friend.

"I hope you're not annoying the Colonel, Harm. She's _no_ squid." His tone was playful and uneasy at the same time.

"Colonel?" He turned his head to me again. Was Harm _bugging_ me? Had it been _anyone_ else, I would have been yelling _long_ ago.

"It's fine, Sturgis. I'll meet you back in the investigation room when I'm finished here."

"If you ever do. See you later." He paused, his head turned again. "Behave, Harm."

"Get out."

Sturgis smiled at Harm's pissed tone and exited the room.

"Colonel, I'm sorry, I…" I was biting my inner cheek, and my laugh back. It was almost _endearing_.

"Don't worry, Commander. Nevertheless, I do have interviews to conduct. Thank you for offering your help. Keep it quiet, though." Ethics were already slim, no need to make it worse.

"I will. You're welcome, ma'am."

He rose from his seat, found himself at attention, saluted me, and left.

I was almost disappointed by the renewed formality Harm had just showed me. Our conversation had opened my mind to a whole new level, behind that arrogant jock image every pilot had. There was more to _him_ than met the eye, at least. But I didn't need my thoughts wondering right now. I was still here to do a job, and until that job was complete I could not depart from my original goal. But, for once, I was looking forward to be questioning the remaining two witnesses, Lieutenant Commander Mace, and Lieutenant Hawkes.

Sturgis probably had found the young ensign that had been searching for our interviewees, because he had just appeared through the hatch. I was going back to business right away.

"Ensign, please let know to Lieutenant Hawkes she's requested in the officer's wardroom ASAP."

"Aye, aye, ma'am." He saluted, and left.

I just had to focus a little _longer_.

* * *

_(Keeter)_

1434 ZULU - 1634 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Keeter and Harm's Quarters

Harm burst in our bunk, acting like a lion in a cage. He was _so_ excited.

That had never been good news, coming from him. Or from me, for the matter. We always end up doing crazy things, and I felt this one was no exception. When it happened before the mission, then the day and joint efforts of our little group could calm us down. We all had those moments, always finding a way to stop the one going _haywire_.

Skates, Mace, him and me. The crazy four. No wonder we're the _best_ team on this ship. Not only on this ship, but that's only a sweet wish. Hey, I'm kidding. There's just a say among us, 'never give a pilot too much praise'.

Hopefully I calmed down, permanently. Thanks to my wife, and because I want kids, and to grow old with her. I'm so lucky no one can hear me. I'd get slapped around for saying things like those. I think kids could be one of those things I always come back set on discussing. Just a few weeks away…

Problem is this _isn't_ morning.

Damn _you_, Colonel. I do know I shouldn't question or critic a superior, but your meeting left a big impression! Since I'm alone here and you're questioning Skates and Mace, I'm the one left with my _lunatic_ friend. But first thing first. What the hell could he be excited about at this hour? I do hope it's not _only_ you…

"Got news for you, buddy. One of us is going back up today." What. The. Hell?

"At this hour? Is there a night mission I didn't hear about and had time to dodge? I should have known they wouldn't tell me." I was only playing, but I love to mess with him. Even when he's in this state. "But… there were no words of something like that today. Who told you this?"

"Colonel Mackenzie. Direct order from the CAG. You or me only." Okay…

"Right. So, what are we doing?"

"Live demo of the mishap." WHAT?

"CAG's crazy."

"C.O.'s thing." I'm not going to question that.

"Great. I assume we take Bear's bird and no RIOs?" I had never done a live demo, and I didn't really want to start today.

"No, mine or yours, and just Sturgis or Mac." So, no RIO but Sturgis or Mac?

"CAG definitely lost it. Okay, you already know who will play _jump in the Med_?" It's the Adriatic, I know. But he's not focused enough to notice.

"No."

"That's interesting. Any preference on who gets up?" You want to, don't you…

"Shut up, Keet." Yeah, if only your fly buddy could be that cute Marine…

"No. I won't shut up. You're already _deep_ here, pal. No focus this morning, right until CAG started pre-flight. She caught you only God knows how on your way back and you return here completely out of control. You're lucky I know flying's a good way to calm you down or I would have you grounded on the spot." He knew I was serious. "Were you hanging around with no destination or what? I'm alone now. Skates and Mace are out. I'm gonna kick your six if you don't land right now."

"Fine, okay. I see your point. It's no big deal. Don't mess with me. I didn't when you came back _married_ from our one day of liberty. Luke and Annie laughed their asses off, but of course they were married too. Bachelor Keeter comes back with a wedding band after one day in Spain. That was _real_ news. Me going crazy once in a while _isn't_."

"Not before. But after three years, it _is_."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"She leaves in two days. What the hell am I…"

I was _very_ interested to see where he was going with this, until Sturgis interrupted us. That fucking bubblehead really has _no_ timing. 'Course in a sub, day or night, you can't see the difference. Damn, Sturg', I had him _ready_. Since you're here, you're going to help. But, what the hell are _you_ doing here?

This better be good. You already heard what can happen when I'm wingman of an overexcited pilot… days like this we live up to our nicknames. _I_ have a family, now.

"Sturgis. Come to see me trying to calm him down? What did you pretty partner do to him? And what the hell are you even doing here?" I had to say it, apparently.

"I told her I'd go over the massive notes that were sent from headquarters. With no objections on her part, I left and headed right here first."

"You never tell her you have a 'Lieutenant' before your 'Commander', have you?" Just to get back at him for _interrupting_ me.

"Hell no. I know she's a superior but I like to talk to her as an equal. You know I would be in sickbay if I did what I usually do. I'm gently messing with her. And stop if she's pissed."

"Since when do you even mingle with Marines?"

"Since our C.O. sent me here to do a mishap investigation in partnership with a lonely Marine who doesn't know aircrafts any more than I do." That explains it, yeah.

"Your C.O. lost it."

"Yours too. But we established that earlier. Actually, my partner or our CO's not the reason of my presence. I just want to know who's going to take us up in an hour." You know that, too? Of course you do. _Stupid_ Keet.

"Don't know yet. When you got in I was trying to calm my moron bunkmate here." I pointed at Harm "It's been a long time since I saw him like that. Why, any preference?"

"I don't. I'm _not_ going up." What? "She is." Oh my god. "We toss a coin, I won. There, she goes." Not good. _Not_ _good_. Alert. Alert.

"We're taking a Marine up?"

"Hell yeah." _Hell no._

"Great. Had to know you'd _never_ help me. Now way he's calming down, now. Thanks, Sturgis, you're a real friend."

"She's fine, really." I have no doubt about that. That's not _exactly_ what's worrying me here.

"You can talk. We actually wore our two and a half stripes, dumb ass."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I have problems with her, too. She's not a hundred percent focused, and at this point, I stopped wondering why." He paused. Maybe I'm not the only one with a stupid partner "Sorry, Keet, but I gotta go back. I don't want to raise her suspicions when she sees I didn't finish when I had the time to. There's no way I'm telling her I took a little detour. Come and tell me when you ladies decide who's gonna be the one flying her up." Speaking to Harm. "I'm sorry buddy, she hates late people." You didn't have to say that, asshole.

"Shut up, Sturgis." Anything else you wanna add, Harm?

"Hey, relax. I'm messing with you. Or did you forget what I could be like? I'll be in the officer's wardroom."

"Get out, Sturg'." Quick, before I kick your ass back to that sub you adore.

"Later, ladies."

I'd wish I had something to throw at him.

"Goodbye, Lieutenant Commander Turner." My lame comment will have to do.

He left as casually as he arrived. Great, now I have a very… puzzled… friend right in front of me. But at least he's not overexcited anymore. Damn, everything I'd like to say to him… Three year's too long a time to be passing the occasion to mess with him about something like that. He deserves it. She is _beautiful_.

He's right, I am the right person to talk about love at first sight. Frankly, could I ever call it otherwise? For one I'm sure Diane's got nothing to do with it. They're just too different. She's _better_, even. But hey, I'm happily married. I'm just looking – but shush. It's _my_ time to have fun…


	7. Preparations

**Okay, last completed chapter. The next one is partially done, and after that, it's me, my memories, and what I can come up with. I'm tired of all these interviews! But it is the last one written, yay! **

**Thank you all for the support and the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_(Mac)_

1438 ZULU - 1638 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Officer's Wardroom

I was eagerly waiting for my last two victims, as I sometimes like to call them, all the while going over my notes, thinking and deducing how things went by, one element at the time. I almost jumped when I heard a knock on the hatch.

"Enter."

I see a young brunette, not very tall, coming at attention in front of me. So _she_ is the only female in that crazy team, and Harm's RIO. Glad to see the female kind is represented. Maybe, we could be friends too… hay, Mac. Stop it now! What are you thinking? Stop. Stop. _STOP_. Focus. Okay, you're there? Okay. Let's start _again_.

"Lieutenant Hawkes reporting as ordered, ma'am." She doesn't seem impressed. Good. I think.

"Take a seat, lieutenant." I stay firm, but friendly. I don't have to eat her alive to do my job.

"Yes, ma'am."

She took a seat in the chair opposite to mine, and stayed quiet.

"Lieutenant Hawkes, what can you tell me about the accident that occurred three days ago?" I was getting tired of asking that question, but it was okay. It is part of my job. Always asking the same questions.

"I really didn't see much, ma'am. I began to ask myself what was going on when I saw Commander Rabb change. He'd seen what happened and was almost staring at it. I couldn't see it, but I know my pilot. Like every good RIO. I looked up and saw B… Lieutenant Linnbeck's bird go crazy. Nothing more, ma'am. At that time anyway." Okay, so what we have here is another case of pilot-RIO bonding. Anything else? Yeah. Something about her last sentence let me think she was thinking more, but maybe it wasn't related to the case, or not directly. It's okay for now, but definitely something I have to go back to if she doesn't on her own.

"What distance were you from Lieutenant Linnbeck's?"

"When it ended, I think one hundred and twenty feet, at six hundred feet. I wasn't really focused on my screen at the time, ma'am. I know I should have been but what I was seeing was just more… unreal. Bear's a good pilot, ma'am. I still don't understand how it happened, and why she didn't call for help." She seemed to genuinely care. I don't know why that surprised me.

"She had serious communication issues. Anything else, lieutenant?"

"No, ma'am." After a few seconds, she spoke again. "Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Granted." I was curious to hear what she had passed over earlier.

"My pilot's acting weird, ma'am. Actually, all four of us are. It's not the first time we witnessed or lived a mishap, but this time the pilots' behavior made us all at least feel weird."

"In what respect, lieutenant?" I had an idea, completely unrelated to the case, but I wanted confirmation. They weren't the only ones acting _weird_.

"Mace and I are nervous, ma'am. Commander Rabb's behavior changed since yesterday. when we fly, or in between briefing and debriefing, he's as calm and collected as I've ever known him. But when we're off duty, it's like he's suddenly on another planet. Incapable of even forming a coherent sentence sometimes. Commander Keeter was a little off track too, but he corrected it quickly. I saw it earlier, ma'am, that even he had trouble to control his friend. They've known each other for twenty years, ma'am. Mace came along nine years ago, and I'm the latest addition to the team, with four years and counting. It's a long time to be flying with the same pilot, and the same wingman, ma'am. We all know each other inside and out." Yeah, if I had a partner for four years, I think I'd know him or her as good as she knows them. "I was brought along on their last separate deployment. Harm's reputation had made him uncontrollable to the eyes of other RIOs, but I volunteered. I'd do it again, ma'am." She had some kind of reverence in her voice, she knew she was off topic, but she neither cared nor was afraid of my reaction. I only appreciated her more. "The only times the four of us aren't reunited in the 'Wild pair' are when Keeter and Mace are off duty. I love to fly together with those guys. Thank God it's not affecting flight duty, ma'am. I feel I can't leave Harm out of my sight, so I'm waiting for the end of this investigation with impatience." Me too. "We need our concentration back, ma'am. This isn't training anymore. I don't want to witness another incident, especially not now."

I was like subdued. I wasn't the only one having crazy reactions, and I wasn't imagining what I was seeing. That made me suddenly uneasy. Those are signs of something I sometimes recognized in my investigations, but I never thought it would happen to _me_…

"Thank you for saying this, lieutenant. This isn't however related to the case, and I really don't think you have anything to be afraid of when you all are on flight duty. It started this morning, not yesterday afternoon. Am I right?" Or to _Harm_…

"Yes, ma'am. May I ask why you are so sure?"

"Normally I wouldn't respond, but since commander Rabb is responsible for your safety when you fly, I will. You have the right to know. Commanders Rabb and Keeter happen to know my working partner, Commander Turner. Maybe you or commander Mace do, too. I happen to look like a long gone friend of theirs. I don't know if you heard the story. I personally haven't, but I sure noticed their look when I met my partner yesterday afternoon or commanders Keeter and Rabb last evening. It is of a personal matter, and has nothing to do with what happened with the mishap, and I know they would never do anything to jeopardize your or commander Mace's safety. That is why you don't have to worry about it, lieutenant."

"Thank you for answering, ma'am." She had the right to know.

"That'll be all, you're dismissed. Just one last thing, lieutenant. Could you ask commander Mace to report here ASAP?" Finally, one more to go. I feel like I'm dragging this case, and it's not settling well with me.

"Aye, ma'am"

She rose, saluted, and left. I noted the few things she has said, as little as it was. I had just one _last_ interview to conduct. I don't think I'll learn more, but I still have to do it. Waiting in silence, I let my mind wonder back to my life in D.C. for a few seconds. It was good, as I had always known since graduating law school. A lot of work, a bit of home, a few friends, and fewer relationships. Focusing again, I just waited for my last encounter, drinking a little of the tea that I had served myself before the arrival of lieutenant commander Mace.

* * *

_(Harm)_

1451 ZULU – 1651 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Keeter and Harm's quarters

I was dozing off, daydreaming, lying on my bunk when Keet's voice startled me.

"Harm. Harm!"

He's trying to wake me up? I'm not dreaming. I'm _day_dreaming, it's different. "What?"

"Down to earth already?" With you screaming at me? Yeah, you got me back, pal. Why can't you leave me alone?

"Yeah, yeah. What? You want to mess with me like Sturgis just did?" I was pissed. "Just forget it, okay. You wanted me focus for the mission today, and I did. So now, cut me some slack. We're off duty. Just leave me alone. I'm a big boy." I'm always so serious, only laughing with close friends. For once I don't stay like that and I'm the one they tell to come back to earth? I want my life back and now i feel like they won't let me have my dreams back.

"Right now you sound like a five year old." And?

"Just get out." Yeah. Good idea.

"I have to report to that very cute lieutenant colonel," Now, I'm listening. One day, you'll learn, buddy. Talk about her, you have my attention. "and tell her who's going to take her up in the air. Thought you'd be volunteering for the job." Ugh…

"Do what you want. I'll be outside. You know where to find me. I'll be watching you anyway." Yeah, so maybe I _don't_ want to go.

"Quit that fantail already! On the other hand, just do what you want. I'll go tell her." Yeah. Do.

He left without another word, probably heading to the officer's wardroom. I felt like a bid 'don't disappear' at the end of his last sentence, and I feel a rotten deal coming. I'm sure he's going to pull something on me. Sure, go ahead, Keet. I'll kill you later. Besides, you _can't_ disappear on a carrier. You can hide, but never for long. I never hide. It's just not my style. No, scratch that. I do hide, in a place almost no one ever goes to. I love it, up there. It's so peaceful. He knows where I'm going anyway. I better be on my way. Right now, all I need is some fresh air. _Alone_.

* * *

_(Keeter)_

1456 ZULU – 1656 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
On the way to the Officer's Wardroom

Gosh, he's such a _limp_. He's been that way ever since we stepped into that damn room yesterday. It's not even been twenty four hours yet. I just know he's either outside or on his way right now. I also know he's going to kill me as soon as he realizes why I'm going to be looking for him once I put him into the pilot's seat for this afternoon's craziness. He doesn't scare me. No way I'm changing my mind. I'll feel better as soon as he'll be going back to briefing. Nobody should have to endure the mood he's in. I think I preferred him when he was pining after Diane, because at least then, he knew why he was acting like that. But it's been so long, I don't think he remembers how to do it. Hopefully it won't be long anymore. Plus, if she can't stand to fly, then he'll be sad, and he'll pout and he'll act like an eight year old, but it will eventually wear off once he's moved on. Right now he's just being childish and terribly fucking annoying. Damn. Was I like that, once upon a time too? Kill me _now_.

I just arrived at the door. Stepping in, I notice I'm the only sailor here. Well, Sturgis probably has something else to do, the lucky sucker. Plus, he would have reacted to what I'm going to say. It's better for me if he's not there. I hate to salute him, because I can't see past that half stipe he can't wear yet for another few weeks. She's the only one there. Lucky me.

"Commander Keeter reporting as ordered, ma'am." Not really ordered, but I said it as a form of reverence to her. I do respect real higher ranking officers.

"Good afternoon, commander. I assume you are here to tell me you are going to take me on a ride later today?" She is nice, but no. And I'm married. Not looking for anything else. Just looking at her, a bit. She's intriguing me, because of the effect she has on my dick of a best friend. Sorry, ma'am. Well, not that sorry. Maybe I should answer before she… kicks me or something.

"Not quite, ma'am. Ha… Commander Rabb is."

That's it. I said it.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Commander. I suppose you don't have any knowledge of the flight specifications?" Does she always talk like that? She's going to lose him with her smart ass talk.

"No, I don't, ma'am. CAG does. Do you know where the flight room is?"

"I do, commander. That'll be all." She does? Good. I have other things to do.

"Aye, ma'am."

I saluted and left. I was sure I'd still have some respect for her. A great deal, actually. I don't have any regret about ambushing Harm like that. Now I just have to drag his sorry six down to the flight deck. Well, that could be hard. Why do you always go there? The need to be near the sky? Yeah, I know. I understand. We are pilots. Never mind, I'll have you down. In the process I'm gonna allow myself a few more moments with my bunkmate in his normal self. I am the _best_!

* * *

_(Mac)_

1501 ZULU – 1701 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
On the way to the Investigation room

Okay, so a very _handsome_ sailor is going to take me flying.

I'm going to play RIO for the first – and only – time in my life. Just before having another mishap. Why do I always leave that particular part out? My ever rational mind (okay, not lately, but usually) erased that particular crazy fact from my memory. Never mind. Sturgis will do the last questioning session of the day, and some more paperwork. Do I really regret having to go up? Maybe _not_.

I enter the room and Sturgis almost jumps to his feet. His promotion must be new. Anyway, not important.

"Ready to go fly?"

"Commander Rabb is my designated pilot." I swear I saw him react. "And yes, I am. I'll be having a mishap while you're here, messing with the mechanical crews and Mace's head. When I think about it, what I do isn't _that_ bad. You're ready too, I imagine?"

"I am. Go. You are due in the flight room in… seven minutes." Yeah, I know.

"See you later, Sturgis." I wasn't sure I wanted to regret being the one going up. I was tired of this case, and in great need of _adrenaline_. That, in the next few hours, I was sure I'd get.

"You too, Mac."

At once I left, heading straight down and thanking him silently for not saying anything. He could be thinking so many things… I don't need this – a submariner's messing habits – right now. I know I sometimes react strangely, but for once I wanted more to be _calm_ than anything else. The question now was, why could I feel an _increase_ in my heartbeat?


	8. Flight

**Okay, ugh, sorry for the delay? I had work and my only free day was cursed with a serious case of writer's block. But I'm back, delivering this new chapter, and I hope I won't be disappointing anyone. Full Harm-Mac chapter. Yay!**

**One last point: I'm alternating points of view inside the last part, so it's gonna be **_**italics**_** for **_**Mac**_**, and normal for Harm. Just so that there is no confusion.**

**Thanks for the support and the reviews!**

* * *

_(Harm)_

1527 ZULU – 1727 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Just outside flight room

Preflight is finally over. Does it constitute one, though? I'm not sure. CAG just gave me the specifics, and I was a model of attentiveness. Don't laugh, it's true. Nothing came in the way of my concentration. This isn't a typical mission, far from it. Maybe it helped a bit. I never did a mission like that. I never thought I had things I had _yet_ to experience when it came to flying either. Yeah…

First, I never flew with a Marine. RIO or otherwise. Second, as I was saying, is it really a preflight briefing when there are only three people in the flight room? CAG, Mac and me doesn't make for much, does it? Third, I never was as conflicted coming out of here as I am now. I don't want to eject, again, but at the same time, the idea of taking Mac up is doing strange things to me. I hope we can be spared this time. Feels like it's my first mission, but I have experience. Lots of it. I feel stressed and relaxed at the same time, and the mix of it is kind of weird. I think this flight could show me my real limits… not sure if I'm too happy about that.

Mac. Well, I saw her losing the thread of what was said pretty quickly. I even found it endearing. That never happened to me before either. I never thought someone not following could be _cute_. What is wrong with me?

But now, I have to fill her in. I can say she's not ready, and she needs to be. Not that I find that a chore, just not something I'm used to. Can I get an anchor, something I did before, somewhere here? I'd settled for one. Ah, yeah. Flying. _Okay_.

Focus. First. Prepare the very pretty Marine – understatement of the century here – in front of me.

"Colonel. Colonel." Where did she go?

"Huh… yes, Commander?"

Okay, now to not piss a Marine, or at least get away with it? Sturg's never here when needed.

"Did you understand everything the CAG said in here? May I enlighten you?" Talk _nineteenth century_ like?

"By all means, Commander."

Okay, so that can't be bad. _If_ I don't mess it up, it should go just fine.

"We are going up to determine if Bear's bird had a localized problem or if her mishap was caused by a general failure that was literally missed by everyone." I'm sure she knows that already, but you can't blame a guy for being thorough. "The exercise will take place at the same location, speed and altitude. We can't reproduce time of day nor wind, but we will have the same personnel down here." I took a breath. "I hope for a local failure, but that's just experience talking. Trying to control a tomcat without electronics help is extremely hard, and punching out is something I'd rather not experience again." That's for sure. "In case we do, I know Marines are top notch on survival training. I'm sure you'll be better off than me."

I've seen a lot of Marines gloat on us being just a mean to carry them to a point, where they could do _real_ work. But here I was more worried about stepping over my boundaries.

"Thank you commander for making it crystal clear. You are the professional there, thus you are in command. I will follow you." _Everywhere_?

"Then, ma'am, you have to get ready for takeoff. I took the liberty to bring you a flight suit… here. Where do we meet again?"

When did I start taking so many liberties? I enjoy it, don't get me wrong, and being a guy, her being _my_ superior… I'm _never_ getting tired of this.

"Thank you for this, Commander." She took the suit, and looked at it for a few seconds. "I suggest we meet in the officer's wardroom in eight minutes."

"By all means, Colonel. We have to be up on the flight deck in fifteen." I _can't_ be late this time.

"I will be there, Commander. Don't even think otherwise." Oh, I _don't_.

"I wasn't, ma'am."

I saluted and she took off to change. Which is something I have to do, too. Okay, maybe, maybe I won't kill Keeter for this ambush. It's still hanging in the balance, but I can't say I was that surprised when he came to find me on the fantail. Okay, maybe I am, deep down, glad for it. Not for the punching out part, but I can't help but feel calm when she's around. She was a shock the first time, but now, she's like, I don't know, a cooling van? I'm so lame at this, it's not even funny. It's like he was just being a friend, plus I think he was annoyed by me, and my coward-ness. I can't wait to see how it goes. His life might be spared.

* * *

_(Mac)_

1541 ZULU – 1741 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Between the Officer's wardroom and the flight deck

Harm was leading me towards our temporary destination when he began to talk to me. He had been very silent until then.

"You were, ma'am."

"What?"

"Perfectly on time." Am I not always? Plus…

"I still had one minute and twenty nine seconds to get there, commander."

"How do you do that, ma'am? How can you so precise?" He was looking at me, and almost bumped his head from not looking ahead.

"It's a Marine thing. Timing is everything." Not only in war, Harm. _Not only_ _in war_…

I wasn't about to reveal my secret. Nor the fact that I lost mine every time…

"Yes, ma'am."

His formality with me was innerving. I always expect it from subordinates, and now I can't deal with that simple rule being respected? What has he/this case done to me? so, I'm gonna go superior officer and say this is not a time for formality. _Not this time._  
"Commander, I am going to risk your life and mine, and you are going to keep both of us safe, so I think you should drop the ma'am. At least for a while. Call me Mac, Commander."

Worse is, this actually feels right.

"Yes, ma'… Mac."

"Good squid." Had to do it. Had to.

"Then may I take the liberty to ask the same of you?" Do, do. "Call me Harm, please. And, with all due respect, don't ever feel compelled to go back calling me by my rank, Mac."

Okay, Harm. Be sure that I won't. Until I decide I do.

"Ma'am?"

What did I just say? Or did I zone off again? That would be embarrassing.

Who knew I wouldn't even look half bad in a flight suit? Not even me. Who knew my inner clock would take a vacation again? That, I did. He doesn't either, that's for sure. It's not the first time I saw him in one, though. He has an effect on me… no one ever had before. But again, I can't be the only one to be like dazzled by his looks and stuff… Wings never used to dazzle me. I'm definitely losing it. It hasn't been a day yet! Nineteen and a half hours, give or take a few minutes.

I can't even be _precise_ anymore.

My world is _changing_… fast.

* * *

_(Harm)_

1544 ZULU – 1744 local  
USS Patrick Henry  
Approaching the fight deck

I almost hit my head, more than once, looking at her. I hope my actual _staring_ wasn't too noticeable.

Has she zoomed out on me again? Never mind, not important right now. She's still following me, and I almost want to lead her somewhere else…

Her last line definitely startled me into some kind of awe. Short of Boone and a few other CAGs, no higher ranking officer, even less of the Marine kind, ever talked this freely to me.

It's like she awed me into respecting her, no matter what she called me, or how I called her. She's like this this extraordinary human being who could send my sorry six to sickbay in no time if she ever realized – and didn't like – what I think about her.

Focusing is harder when she is around. In a flight suit, no less. Thank God we just arrived to the flight deck. Why do I feel intimidated? I'm going to do what I love, what I always wanted to do, something I'm pretty good at… And I feel incredibly intimidated. By her. I do have a stunning woman beside me. No disrespect to Skates, but lieutenant colonel Sarah Mackenzie is… I can't even begin to describe her. She is the reason I was sort of flying for the two thirds of the last twenty hours.

I know that if I am not completely concentrated on the mission at hand, Keeter won't have to report anything. CAG'll take one look at me and have me grounded forever. Deep down, I know it won't be an issue. I always am a hundred percent present on a mission, or, in this case, tempting hell along my acting RIO. I want to enjoy that to the fullest, because there won't be a second chance. No way I'm spoiling it.

I'm so _excited_ I could burst out right now.

* * *

(Harm & _Mac_)

1550 ZULU – 1750 local  
From the fight deck to over the Adriatic

_It's my first time in a flight suit on the flight deck. I knew it was big, but not really that big. When I arrived yesterday, I had other things in my mind than looking around, and after that I've only been up in that… peaceful unnamed place. From there, it's like the ants are walking all around. Now, I'm an ant too. It is big. I have to stay close, for fear to lose him, not that you could really miss that walking giant. Okay, scratch that. He'd be recognizable. We'd be recognizable. We're the only ones in a flight suit._

_...  
_

She seems impressed. Like she's never been on a carrier's flight deck before. Maybe, I don't know. It's okay right now. We have only one bird out. Crowded isn't now. Try at 0900 when ten or twelve are taking out… never mind. At least she's not too far. She is following me, like before, but I do have the lead on this. And she looks good – damn good in a flight suit. Okay, calm down. We're almost in.

...

_We approach a pile of rust and metal, and I can't help but stare. We're going to climb in that? This thing looks like an origami! How can he fit in here? It's too small! Doesn't the Navy have height limitations? I admit that one unfolded F-14 has some kind of class. In a massive, powerful way. Once a Marine, always a Marine. The Semper-Fi blood in my veins will always make me prefer Huey or Hornets. Okay, now… how do I climb in the back seat?_

...

Okay, now that we're about to go in, time for the last preparations.

"Mac. Remember emergency procedures? CAG told and showed you. Just in case we actually have to punch out. I'd rather not." Just to be sure.

"It's good, Harm. I am a Marine." Hey, I resent the implication! I didn't think she could not do it, or remember. _Safety first!_

"Who doesn't know anything about flying." Okay, that wasn't that smart. Which is why I paused. "I'm sorry Mac. I ejected once and hated it. Plus I'm responsible for both of us. I just want to keep both of us safe." Like I said, safety first.

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness. Besides, I understand. So, Harm, are you going to show a Marine how to climb in so you can impress her?" Hell _yeah_! Only…

"I can impress you? Sure. You're going to find out all by yourself once I put this…" I took the built in stairs out "down."

"You lost an occasion, squid." _Don't I know it._

"Damn." I joked. A bit. "It doesn't matter. I tend to have more than one." That was cocky of me. "This particular flight will be interesting, at best. Just tell me if you're feeling sick. I'll try to be gentle. It's your first ride, after all." Okay, I have to stop with the cockiness.

"Don't be gentle, be good." And _she_ has to stop telling me stuff like that.

"I am." I was mesmerized, looking as she eased herself into Hawkes' usual place. Had she been Navy, and not subject to dizziness… I climbed in, and did my preflight checks.

...

"_Everything's clear." He announced. Let's hope for that. It's not gonna last long._

"_Good." I say. I wasn't that reassured, but it was better than nothing. I was watching him evolving in his domain, with the calm demeanor of an experienced pilot. 'This is part of him', I thought. He was impressing. I checked again. My clock was probably gone to the Bahamas right now with all the down time she was taking._

"_Mac. Prepare yourself. The catapult has a way to make you dizzy if you're not paying attention." He definitely had mine. I just had the time to straighten myself and lean back before we took off._

...

"Everything okay, Mac?" I wanted to reach out to the sitting Marine, reassure myself and her in one swift move. I was okay, but I needed a sign that she was, too.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to this. You know what you are doing, commander." Back to ranks? I can't help but feel disappointed. Okay, there's nothing I can do about it anyway.

"I've been doing this for thirteen years, ma'am. If you count flight school, fifteen. I hope I know what I am doing, Mac. It's my childhood dream." I don't know why I said that, it just left my mouth before I could refrain myself.

"I'm impressed, Harm." I'm proud.

"Thank you, Mac."

We were approaching the point where Bear lost control of her bird. A little apprehension pointed in my mind. I was tempting hell.

"Remember, Mac. I'll punch us out only as last resort. If we encounter a problem, I'd ask you not to tell anything, only if it's absolutely necessary. Again, I'm responsible for both of us and I'm not sure you're technically cleared for those flights. I don't mean to scare you, I just want to warn you. In a few minutes, we'll be on site. Tell me you understand, Mac." And that I didn't just care you into never going back into a plane again.

'I do, Harm." A whisper of relief almost escaped me.

...

_I was concentrating on the radar screen in front of me. I couldn't read everything, but I my own training helped me make out the coordinates, speed, altitude and an eventual friend or foe in the area. We were near, I calculated. And suddenly, I saw it freeze. For one second._

"_Uh, oh." Like I was told, as little as possible._

"_Mac?" Concern was echoing in his voice._

"_It froze." I think he did too._

"_Thanks." What the hell for? I wasn't feeling that great, but the bumps to come would probably make the current situation feel like heaven. I just hope I'll keep everything in check. It's not the time to be w…"_

_Okay. Here it comes._

_...  
_

Stabilization just broke. I try to call, but I have no radio. Adrenaline's flowing up in my veins as quickly as the electronics go down. It's almost impossible to keep us in the air. I feel like a salad being dried out. I hope they caught something back down, 'cause I'm not doing this another time. Our speed is decreasing, and that at least isn't bad. But altitude is, too. I have to hold up to Bear. She lived hell here. I at least knew it was coming up. I think now is the time to say pretty please. A pilot can only have too much experience with punching out. Eight years ago was enough for me. I almost didn't make it back. I'm not that young anymore, so with the grueling physical to pass, I don't know what could happen…

...

_Three hundred feet. Half the original, and intended, altitude. Okay. I don't swim very well. I never have. Since he insisted enough on the fact that he doesn't want to eject… we might still have a chance. We just have to keep her high enough. He has to keep her high enough. I don't really know what the minimum altitude is, but I'm sure we'll be in our 'chutes before dropping down to a hundred feet. I think. Gosh, I'm going to feel sick. For real, this time._

"_Mac." His voice is concerned again. He should be concentrating on her rather than on me. but maybe he's doing just that…_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We can't continue descending like that. Soon, I'll have to eject you." WHAT? But everything you said about not doing that…_

'_And you?"_

"_I'll…" I lost his sentence when something came down on me. An intuition. One of those things you don't know why, or where it came from, but you know it's what you have to go, or what you have to do. It saved me in the past. It could save us now._

"_Don't." I ordered him with my best command voice. _

"_Don't what?" I couldn't see him, but his voice conveyed all his interrogations._

"_Don't eject us." For one of the few times in my life, I needed to pull rank over qualifications._

"_Soon, I'll have to." He didn't seem to understand._

"_Hang on." I tried again._

"_Mac." _

"_I will be over soon." I just knew it._

"_What? How do you know it will be over soon?" disbelief was dripping, but it was totally understandable._

"_I just do. I promise. It'll be over soon." No time to be unsure._

"_Mac, I'm having enormous difficulties maintaining us like that, and not head down." I could feel and see that._

"_I understand."_

"_No, you can't." Touché._

"_Just trust me, then." A leap of faith._

...

I did.

Against all odds. I put our lives in the hand of the Marine behind me. My guts told me to. The same guts that saved me – and my RIO – before. So I listened. My hand went away from the ejection handle, still ready to go back if it really came to that.

We were almost down to hundred fifty feet when I saw a little peace restart. Our altitude was slowly up again. I still had to fight like hell, but at least the direction wasn't so bad. Shortly after, in what seemed to me like an eternity, the basic features came back, one by one. Stabilization finally kicked in, and I stopped trying to control these rolls that had the power of making almost everybody sick. Radio came back. I led out the breath I was holding, and heard my Marine do the same. She had impressed me, too.

...

_It all came back to almost normal again. The few eternities of hell were over. Right now, I feel a nauseous, but it'll go away. I surely am cleared, now. They should impose that as a test for all new pilots, just to show them what it can be like. Anyway, that was very good, squid. You definitely upped my opinion about cocky pilots. I'm in awe. _

_I established communications with the Henry again, and we regained our intended altitude before heading back. He had kept speed a bit lower than on the way in, and I was glad for that._

"_Very good, Sailor." It couldn't help to say what I thought about his prowess._

"_I could the say the same, Marine." I don't see why._

"_So, what do you think of me as a RIO?" Land mines right there. I think. I hope it won't break the mood._

"_I think… I think I'll wait a little before experiencing something like that again. But, you're feeling okay?" Honestly, I do._

"_Still shaking a bit from my adrenalin high, other than that, I'm fine." I think said high won't be over anytime soon. Only the visible effects are dissipating._

"_Tell me about it." Yeah…_

_We both laughed, and then kept it silent for the rest of the ride and landing. Something had changed between us. Like the survivors of an unusual ordeal. In more, much more intense. I feel tired, in desperate need of a shower, but also weirdly relaxed, like nothing bad could ever happen to me. Life just flowed on my shoulders. _

_I wasn't that sorry that other things would have to take precedence. Once down and stopped, firmly back on solid ground again, we climbed out of the plane. Harm was the first to break the silence._

"_You really impressed me, Marine." He voice showed that he really meant it._

"_You too, Sailor." I'm sure mine did too._

_All natural, he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the flight room. Not at any moment did I walk away._


	9. Changes

**My, my, my! Life hit me hard and I didn't see it coming. Nor did I have my eyes open enough to write this chapter. So… here it only is. I am sorry.**

**Thank you for the continued support.**

* * *

_(Sturgis)_

1620 ZULU – 1820 local  
Flight room  
USS Patrick Henry

Oh. My. God.

I'm stunned. Speechless.

I can't think straight.

I'm standing into the flight room, barely there from hearing them land. I knew the minute they landed, being with the mechanical crew and everything. I was monitoring them, while they were monitoring my friends. They were the same as when that mishap happened.

I'm stunned.

At everything people can do, or say, or provoke or anything just because. It is a case of just because. I thought idiocy never killed, well it came close this time. too bad there are no laws against said idiocy. But if there were, I'm afraid prison overpopulation would not be a national problem. It would be a real social theme, primordial for every election.

I'm stunned.

At what I'm seeing right now. What I saw only a few seconds ago.

I had been asked to be there for the debriefing because it was my case, too, and I am here. But what I'm seeing is more, much more than what I was bargaining for. Or what I actually thought could happen. I knew there were risks, but getting to know Mac these last few hours I was almost convinced it could not have happened so quickly. I underestimated the effects one action can have. It's not life and death situations, or anything. It could be for life, though.

I don't remember his first day at the Academy, because we sort of became friends the first day of our second year. So I can't really say how it happened the first time. I know Keeter was there. He had been bunkmates with him for the first year, before being transferred and banned from bunk making with Harm. They had gotten into some light trouble. I remember hearing from them every week. They had done something every week. So, I had stepped in, somehow. I was calm, cool and reserved, focused on being a submariner, and they thought that the mixing would prevent further and more embarrassing problems.

It did. Barely. We were instant friends, and I spend my time preventing him from getting his ass in trouble. Which got me in some too. But we were always there for each other. Keeter, Harm, Diane and me.

I honestly didn't think, after what happened to Diane, that he could be really okay again. I also never thought he'd go for it, even if it was his biggest regret with her. They had been in love for almost fifteen years, and I know never took it further than a few kisses here and there. He had always said that had he the chance to experience that again, he'd be there, not wasting time. but I also know the character, and letting go, letting someone in and going for it never was his strongest suit. So I am here, now, half listening and still stunned at the bare display of affection I saw. It was nothing but a hand on her back.

It was _everything_.

* * *

_(Harm)_

I can't focus.

I only answer the questions CAG asks me because I know I have to appear focused on what just happened a few minutes ago. But I'm not.

Okay, that's not exactly true.

I am focused on what happened a few minutes ago. It's all I think about. But my whole perspective changed. I'm not really focused on the hell we lived through; I'm focused on my interaction with the beautiful women by my side. All I see is that she was up with me, that she was in danger, too and that in the end, she saved us both from punching out.

Because I was ready. Oh so ready to eject and take a plunge into the Adriatic. Be damned the consequences for me and my back, all I wanted to do was to save us both. To save her. I never thought _she_'d do the job. That took me my complete surprise. But as the relief at trusting her came crashing over me, I knew I was right to go against everything years of experience had taught me. Sometimes, someone else knows better.

Was I crazy to let my life, her life and a multi-million dollar plane in the hands of a Marine who knows absolutely _nothing_ about piloting? Absolutely yes, it's even the craziest thing I ever did. There is no doubt about that. I should be put into the loony bin for pulling a stunt like that. I'm glad my radio was out at the time, or everyone would have witnessed the scene, and what happened behind the curtains.

I think CAG would have grounded my ass forever. I'd have to change designator and find another specialty to serve my country. But having that kind of real, strict privacy never really happened to me before either. And that, while not being something I'd want to experience again if it always has to some with swerving and lurching and rolling like that, was still kind of liberating.

No, scratch that. Not kind of liberating. Definitely liberating. Like nothing I ever experienced in a plane.

I've had some pretty great experiences, but this was of a new calm.

I was serene, calm, like my heart had opened again after being closed off for so long. Just because she was there, her voice helping me through any and everything. who could have thought something like that would ever happen to me again?

Who knew I'd have a second chance, especially with someone like Mac? She looks so much like Diane, and still I can see she's not her. They have a lot in common, like a strong personality or a good judgment, and they always seem to know exactly what I need to hear, be it good or bad.

I was like struck by lightning on this beautiful, sunny first day at the Academy, the first time I led eyes on Diane. It was an instant attraction, and more, as I took some time to realize. But we never went further. It was reciprocate, we both knew the other was feeling as strongly as we did. But it was also against the rules, and I guess after four years we just never gave it a go, because my advancement had come sooner, or because the possibility of be on the same ship at least once after graduation was enough for us. It shouldn't have been, but the habit of never doing anything that could be seen as more than friendship by someone exterior had gotten the best of us.

We had like codes, and we knew every gesture was filled with more than platonic feelings, but we never let it reach the surface. The consequences for us were just too important to risk our careers. At the time, that seemed to be the most important. We both wanted to serve our country, and our personal life could be a threat to that. So, we refused to let four plus years of training go to waste, and choose work over love.

It was my biggest regret when she was killed.

So, I closed my heart.

And it closed itself off.

The grief I felt for so long did that, I never wanted to experience anything like this again. But more than that, I never wanted to allow myself to fall for someone in a uniform. Falling for someone else seemed like a betrayal to Diane, the one I had loved from afar for almost fifteen years. It had never gone beyond a few kissed, temporary retrieves from our strict rules against any non-platonic display of affection. I could not love someone else and then show it to the world. It just made me want to puke.

But it's amazing. How much things can change, and how fast my life can turn around again.  
I doubted the effect Mac had on me because of her looks.

I fought everything because she was like a second Diane to my eyes.

But after what happened today in the air, I know two things.

One, she's not Diane. She's my second chance, sure, but my feelings for her are here because of her, not because of a ghost.

Two, my heart isn't closed anymore. She managed, in two little words, to open in widely again. There is _nothing_ I can do about it. There is nothing I _want_ to do about it.

Lightning struck me again, almost eighteen years after it struck me the first time.

I was a seventeen year old boy at the time, dazzled by a sassy sixteen year old who had graduated high school one year in advance.

I am a thirty-five year old, amazed by a thirty-two (don't ask me why I know, I just do) year old who saved both our asses in my bird.

Different time, different circumstances, same feeling.

I'm just lucky it didn't take me months to realize it. As it is, I was quick enough. I've known her for a little less than twenty one hours. To go from, well, twenty one months to the same number in hours to realize I'm in love is a pretty good thing, I think.

I've said it, haven't I?

Well, it's true.

I think I even fell in love with her twice. One at first sight, and the second when I decided to trust her.

It just happened, not even a whole hour ago. As it is, I have no idea what time it is. I can see Mac and Sturgis talk with CAG, and I know I made some answers when I needed to. Other than that, my mind has been focused on the extraordinary ordeal that just happened to me. There are no words to describe it.

I left, thinking I would just live hell on earth. Just one thing to add to my list of crazy shit.

I came back a changed man. I'm in love again. And the one I love is in the military, she's an officer like me, and right now, she's standing not ten feet away from me.

I thought life would never be really good to me again.

I was _wrong_.

* * *

_(Keeter)_

I'm leaning on the hatchet, my eyes on one of the maps we have. I don't think everyone noticed I was there.

It's okay. I'm only here to wait and haul Harm's ass on a platter, mess with the guy who's just been up with a girl of his dreams.

But it looks like I won't do that, after all.

Debrief is over, and they just exited the room.

That's when I saw it. The _look_ on his face. I saw something on her face, too, but I don't know the Marine enough to say anything about it.

The look on his face, I recognize. I know it too well. It's the same one I had on mine the day I found my wife, and probably the rest of the cruise, too.

I can't mess with the guy.

He just rediscovered life again. I knew I liked the Marine. She's got him hook, line, and sinker.

I've never been so happy for him.

* * *

_(Mac)_

We all arrive to an intersection and I have to let him go.

I have an investigation to finish, and something in the short look I gave Sturgis tells me we could be done tonight. All of a sudden, I don't want to be done tonight. Because it'll mean we'll go away tomorrow. Focus, Marine.

That's what I've been doing for my first and only debrief, and it's exhausting. I wanted to be somewhere else, do something else… anything but what I was doing at the moment.

Curiously, I don't want this investigation to be over. I want to be granted another full day here, no matter what.

But I don't think it's going to happen.

So, before I follow Sturgis back to the Investigation room, I turn to Harm again, and look right into his eyes.

There is something there, and I can feel I'm responsible for that look. I can feel warmth and fuzziness going through my body. There is nothing to do but to enjoy it. I never thought he's really listen to me, or that we'd be saved because of one of my crazy weird intuitions. But that's okay. everything changed after that.

He pulls me out of my constant daydream – I am better than him at hiding it, by the way – when I hear his voice.

"Would you dress in khakis and come to see me in my bunk, Mac, this evening around eight? I need to spend more time with you." His voice is uneven, like a little boy scared to hav a negative response.

Instead, my heart soared at hearing his invitation. There was only one answer to be had.

"With pleasure." I answered, unable to hide a little degree of emotion in my voice.

Reluctantly, I turn around, leaving him and his bunkmate to go back to my investigation. It had taken a new interest, but only because I was on a carrier with _him_. I just never wanted it to end. Because…

_I think this is love._


End file.
